Opostos
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Eu te disse." - Hinamori sentiu calafrios por todo o seu corpo ao fitar os orbes dourados tão próximos. Podia sentir a respiração do jovem demônio próxima da sua. - "Você é minha." UA
1. Divindades em Tokyo

**Opostos**

_Quando Deus resolve mandar sua filha à terra para ganhar conhecimento na mesma época em que demônios começam a aprontar pela cidade as coisas podem não sair como planejado. UA_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence, deveria, eu cometeria erros menos bestas.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 01 - Divindades em Tokyo**

Em uma grande sala branca, quatro pessoas conversavam. Na verdade, não eram exatamente pessoas. Kami estava sentado em seu trono com detalhes dourados, observando impacientemente um anjo loiro de cabelos compridos lhe reportar as novidades. Ao fundo, em poltronas menores, Uma jovem com cabelos negros que lhe caíam até o chão e outra anjo loira de cabelos curtos repicados comentavam o que estava acontecendo.

"Mas isso não pode ser normal!"

"Meu senhor," - O anjo começou, seus olhos azuis frios como gelo, vestia roupas brancas com detalhes em preto. - "Já fizemos uma busca por todo aquele país e encontramos indícios de energia maligna em várias regiões, principalmente na capital."

O Kami massageou as têmporas, respirando fundo. Seus cabelos eram negros e longos assim como os da filha, mas os prendia em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Olhou por todos os cantos da sala, papéis acumulados encima de uma grande escrivaninha, uma grandiosa estante que parecia ter mais livros a cada segundo e as poltronas que sua filha e sua anjo protetora estavam. Observou a bela jovem, esta vestia um vestido longo roxo claro com flores na cabeça; sua beleza era capaz de enfeitiçar até mesmo os mais frios corações.

"Temos que fazer alguma coisa..." - Murmurou, seu olhar passando dos anjos para a filha. Até que um meio-sorriso brotou em sua face. - "Já sei o que fazer."

"O que, meu pai?" - A jovem falou, levantando-se e caminhando até ele.

"Você precisa de treinamento para saber como são os humanos para se tornar uma verdadeira Deusa." - A menina consentiu, não entendendo aonde exatamente o pai queria chegar. - "Então, sua primeira missão será ir para o Japão e encontrar o demônio que estiver causando toda essa confusão. Vocês dois irão com ela para protegê-la. Mas assumam aparências mais humanas e comuns com as pessoas japonesas. Será menos suspeito."

"Sim, meu pai. Com licença."

Kami, observou calmamente sua filha se retirar, sabia que ela havia gostado da idéia, por mais que não demonstrasse nada. A anjo baixinha a acompanhou, murmurando coisas que não o interessavam ouvir. Suspirou, observando uma grande janela mostrando o céu azul e cheio de nuvens parecidas com algodão. Dali ele podia observar qualquer lugar do mundo que quisesse. Virou-se para o anjo ainda parado à sua frente, sabia que ele aguardava maiores detalhes.

"Você e sua irmã irão proteger Momo de qualquer perigo. Assim que encontrarem quem está acabando com o equilíbrio, matem-no imediatamente."

**o.o.o**

"Muito bem pessoal, sentem-se!" - O professor ordenava, enquanto colocava suas coisas encima de sua mesa.

Os alunos resmungavam, mas obedeceram à ordem rapidamente. Era uma sala bem cheia no colégio Hokurei, um dos melhores de Tokyo. Mesmo com alguns alunos delinqüentes que faziam questão de repetir de ano, as médias da escola eram excelentes. Logo a sala do 2º ano estava em completo silêncio, todos apenas esperando pelo pronunciamento do homem de cabelos longos amarrados e barba por fazer. Seu nome era Kyouraku Shunsui.

"Hoje teremos duas alunas novas!" - Ele comentou alegremente, suas bochechas ficando estranhamente vermelhas. - "Elas vieram de uma cidade do interior, espero que se dêem bem com elas. Podem entrar!"

A porta da sala foi aberta e duas garotas mais ou menos da mesma estatura entraram. Os meninos ficaram boquiabertos, comentando uns com os outros sobre como eram bonitas. A primeira tinha o cabelo preso em um coque com enfeites verdes e seus olhos eram grandes e intensos e sorria levemente, um pouco constrangida. A segunda andava duro, possuía feições bem sérias, cabelo repicado e curto de cores bem escuras e olhos azuis impressionantes. Pararam na frente de todos e fizeram uma pequena mesura.

"Sou Hinamori Momo, muito prazer."

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Muito bem, meninas." - Shunsui começou, olhando pela sala. - "Sentem-se naquelas duas carteiras vazias ao fundo e vamos começar a aula."

Ambas sentaram-se e Rukia bufou, não estava tão perto de Momo como queria. Reparou nos colegas à sua volta e praguejou por ter mudado a cor de seu cabelo, se todos ali possuíam cabelos de diferentes cores, por mais que ela tivesse gostado de ser morena. Ao seu lado havia um garoto de cabelo laranja! Dois lugares à frente o cabelo de outro que cumprimentava a jovem deusa parecia pegar fogo, entre outras cores. Havia até um estudante que aparentemente descolorira por completo os fios!

"_E que garoto estranho..._" - Pensou.

A baixinha não queria aprender matérias humanas e suspirou alto, virando-se na direção da janela para poder observar o céu e quem sabe achar alguma nuvem com forma de comida, eram as suas favoritas. Seu colega do lado não deixou de perceber e a encarou, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos. Rukia franziu o cenho e se perguntou o que ele observava tão interessadamente em seu rosto.

"As aulas são realmente chatas, mas com o tempo você se acostuma."

"É, quem sabe."

"Sou Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Prazer." - Rukia falou desinteressadamente, observando as equações que Shunsui escrevia no quadro. Imediatamente agradeceu pelo fato de ter poderes celestiais e conseguir fingir que sabia de tudo aquilo sem problemas, porque parecia realmente chato e complicado.

"_Momo-sama, você consegue entender alguma coisa ali?_"

Hinamori observou a Kuchiki por cima do ombro, sorrindo levemente. Não precisavam conversar em voz alta, podiam usar telepatia quando quisessem.

"_Na verdade, não muita coisa... Parece bem complicado._"

"_Eu espero que isso acabe logo para podermos sair pela cidade à procura daquele demônio logo._" - Rukia suspirou.

Atrás de Hinamori, um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos brancos fitava-a intrigado, como se a conhecesse de algum lugar. Não seguia as regras do uniforme e a gravata verde escura estava completamente frouxa, as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos e vários cintos com correntes. Não era exatamente popular, muitos alunos o temiam, inclusive evitavam sentar perto durante as aulas, o que a garota não o fez. E aquilo o intrigara muito.

"Hinamori Momo..."

**o.o.o**

"Finalmente aquilo acabou!" - Rukia exclamou alto, jogando sua bolsa para cima.

Momo riu, no fundo concordava. Não imaginava que desde pequenos os humanos tivessem que se esforçar tanto. Escola era realmente uma palavra assustadora para quem tinha de freqüentá-la todos os dias. Observavam os alunos que saíam aos montes do prédio, muitos apressados para chegarem em suas casas e ter algumas horas de merecido descanso, se as tarefas permitissem.

"E agora... Vamos procurar um lugar bem alto para podermos começar." - Rukia falou, seriamente. Momo apenas concordou e a seguiu.

"Aquela torre?" - Hinamori apontou, parando no meio do cruzamento.

"Hum..." - Rukia murmurou, analisando a altura da mesma. Poderia servir. - "Ac-"

"Ei!"

E antes que a baixinha pudesse terminar, era empurrada rapidamente para a calçada, assim como Hinamori. Ambas se assustaram e se depararam com alguns colegas de sala, olhando-as confusos. Rukia pensou em voar em um deles e arrancar-lhes a cabeça com os dentes, mas anjos não faziam coisas como aquelas. Não _ainda_.

"O que pensam que estão fazendo? Assustando Momo-sama desse jeito!"

Ichigo pareceu mais irritado do que sua cara permitia. Abaixou o rosto para ficar em um nível mais próximo do da menina e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Logo em seguida, olhou para Hinamori, assustando a garota, enquanto ignorava as reclamações da Kuchiki.

"Vocês são estranhas." - Rukia ficou estática. - "Param no meio do cruzamento. E tem alguma coisa a mais. Não sei dizer o que é."

"C-como assim...?" - Hinamori murmurou, seus ombros encolhidos.

Rukia arregalou seus olhos levemente e sem que ninguém percebesse, suas pupilas dilataram-se mais do que o normal. A anjo observou com atenção a aura que o ruivo e três colegas atrás do mesmo emanavam, constatando que a energia que Ichigo emanava era incrivelmente maior do que a de um humano normal. Não se surpreendia que ele conseguia sentir que eram seres diferentes deles.

"_Um sensitivo._"

Hinamori arregalou os olhos e observou o ruivo com cuidado, constatando que era verdade. Os amigos que acompanhavam Ichigo não entendiam o que estava acontecendo e apenas trocavam olhares confusos. Rukia, percebendo o clima estranho ficando cada vez mais denso bufou, cruzando os braços e levantando o rosto para parecer superior, mesmo que sua estatura dificultasse tudo.

"Que jeito mais antiquado de se passar cantada em alguém!"

O queixo de Ichigo foi ao chão.

"Mas que merda! Como você pode dizer isso sua mini-tábua? Não estou interessado em vocês!"

Uma veia saltou da testa da Kuchiki. Anjos realmente não podiam arrancar cabeças com os dentes? O pescoço do ruivo parecia tão atraente para ser esmigalhado em vários pedaços de carne inútil!

"COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME CHAMAR ASSIM? Não sabe quem nós somos?"

_Oh oh!_ Hinamori pensou, se colocando na frente entre a dupla e sorrindo amarela para ambos. Não tinha muito jeito em lidar com aquelas situações, ainda mais sem poder usar seus poderes. Rukia sempre fora um anjo nervoso e arrogante nas horas mais extremas, mas sabia que a mesma era também muito gentil. Só não contava com o fato de não poder amarrá-la com uma corda celestial bem resistente no momento para evitar acidentes. Ichigo não fazia idéia de como corria perigo naquele momento.

"Nós somos apenas duas estudantes perdidas que quase foram atropeladas. Muuuito obrigada, Kurosaki-san, mas estamos com pressa, temos que encontrar meu primo mais velho ainda. Até amanhã!"

Hinamori empurrou a Kuchiki pelos ombros e saiu correndo, deixando um perplexo Ichigo para trás. Aquelas meninas eram realmente muito estranhas. Rukia parecia nobre demais para quem havia vindo de uma cidade do interior, geralmente eles eram tímidos e reclusos e não falavam como se fossem delinquentes de alta classe. _Pelo menos uma delas foi bem educada, mas..._

"Como ela sabia meu nome?" - Ichigo perguntou para os colegas, um de cabelos castanhos, outro de cabelos pretos e um jovem moreno e alto, sério. - "Eu não me apresentei para ela."

**o.o.o**

"Momo-sama, porque fez aquilo?" - Rukia perguntou enquanto se sentava em um banco verde-escuro do parque cheio de pessoas.

"Aqui nós somos só pessoas normais, duas colegiais e primas! Você não pode ficar falando daquele jeito!" - Momo rolou os olhos ao ver a suposta prima arquear os ombros, suspirando. - "E nem me chamar de 'Momo-sama'. Primos não falam assim."

Rukia respirou fundo e se recompôs, sorrindo sem-graça.

"Me desculpe. Fiquei nervosa hoje, com medo de acontecer alguma coisa e eu não conseguir te proteger."

Hinamori soltou uma risada baixa e iria retrucar, mas seu coração pareceu parar por um instante assim que uma energia maligna terrível invadiu todo o parque. Pessoas normais não podiam sentí-la, mas ela e Rukia estavam quase sufocando naquele local. Procurou a fonte de toda aquela energia e viu uma mulher parada em frente à uma pequena lagoa de cabelos negros curtos, com exceção de duas longas tranças brancas. Ela pareceu notá-las e olhou fixamente para ambas, seus olhos atingindo uma coloração vermelha.

Imediatamente, a desconhecida levantou um dos braços e uma grande árvore começou a cair na direção de algumas crianças pequenas que brincavam alegremente com suas professoras ou babás. Momo abafou um grito e Rukia expandiu sua aura, purificando o ar ao seu redor e mandando uma rajada de vento na direção das crianças, as pessoas envolta estavam tão assustadas com o que aconteciam que nem mesmo notavam o que a menina fazia.

"Ora ora, o que temos aqui." - A desconhecida falou, rindo, deixando duas grandes asas negras crescerem em suas costas. - "Um anjo! E o que seria essa menininha atrás de você? Ela parece assustada demais para mostrar sua verdadeira natureza!"

A mulher piscou duas vezes antes de perceber que Rukia havia simplesmente sumido e que Momo agora estava sentada em posição de lótus, séria e com os olhos fechados. Ela segurava as duas mãos fortemente como se estivesse rezando e a energia maligna começou a diminuir. _Maldita!_ _Ela está drenando minhas energias!_

"Não deveria se distrair no meio de uma luta."

Rukia reapareceu atrás da mesma, suas asas abertas emitindo um forte brilho. Momo permanecia concentrada, não somente dissipava toda aquela energia maligna mas também criara uma barreira impedindo que as pessoas notassem-nas. A Kuchiki segurava uma bela espada de lâmina branca com uma fita de mesma cor pendurada no cabo. Por onde o fio da lâmina passava, apareciam pequenos flocos de neve, como se congelasse tudo ao seu redor.

A demônio tentou escapar, mas a espada da anjo fora mais rápida e cortou a parte superficial da pele da mulher no ombro, fazendo-a gritar de dor com toda aquela energia purificadora enfraquecendo-a. Ela praguejou, levantando-se e acumulando energia no braço esquerdo até que apareceu uma espada na mão da mesma, de lâmina negra.

"Eu sou Soi Fong, uma general-demônio de alta classe, não irei perder para vocês!"

Rukia soltou um riso de deboche e investiu contra a mulher, seus golpes eram rápidos e precisos. Soi Fong defendia-se com facilidade, mas a mão livre estava tentando recuperar o corte que a Kuchiki havia feito. Pegando impulso em uma árvore próxima, a demônio girou no ar e deu um chute no queixo da baixinha, que cambaleou para trás, mas logo voltou a atacá-la.

"Você é dura na queda."

"Não sou um arcanjo protetor por nada." - Rukia respondeu, ríspida.

Soi Fong parou e saltou para longe, fitando-a assustada. Rukia era um anjo dos níveis mais altos, com grande poder em defesa, seus ataques não eram a prioridade! Voltou seu olhar para Momo, que continuava impassível, mantendo a barreira e purificando o lugar. Engoliu em seco ao perceber a imensa luz que rodeava o corpo da menina, era de um branco tão intenso que poderia ficar cega se a fitasse por mais tempo.

"Tch." - A demônio praguejou, abrindo mais as asas e envolvendo-se nelas. - "Uma Deusa. Isso não vai ficar assim!"

Rukia ao perceber a intenção da demônio lançou estacas de gelo na direção da mesma, mas somente uma conseguira acertá-la de raspão na barriga. Soi Fong envolveu-se em uma nuvem negra e desapareceu, assim como toda a energia maligna que rodeava o parque. Hinamori respirou fundo e levantou-se, observando pessoas aglomerarem-se envolta da árvore caída e percebeu que uma criança estava com a perna presa debaixo da mesma.

"Momo-sama!" - Rukia chamou-a, pousando ao seu lado, suas asas desaparecendo imediatamente. - "Desculpe-me, não consegui empurrar todas as crianças para longe à tempo."

Momo virou-se para a mesma, sorrindo docemente. Um homem conseguiu retirar o menino debaixo da árvore e todos observaram surpresos que o mesmo conseguia andar e pular normalmente, sua perna estava intacta. Rukia arregalou os olhos e fitou a jovem Deusa, que continha um riso doce. Sorriu aliviada e fitou o céu azul, assumindo uma feição preocupada.

"Para uma general-demônio estar aqui, as coisas vão ser um pouco mais difíceis do que eu pensava."

* * *

**Continua.**

**Tcharam! xD Eu prometi duas fics novas nesse mês de julho, uma já começou. Essa era pra ser a última a ser postada, porque tenho mais resumos prontos, vai ser mais fácil de escrever, mas infelizmente (ou não) não vai ser uma fic pequena. Para não variar é universo alternativo, mais uma das minhas idéias loucas e mirabolantes entrando em ação.**

**O último capítulo de Meu Fantasma provavelmente sai semana que vem... junto com a outra fic nova! Uma descrição que pode ser mudada a qualquer momento está no meu profile, mas dá pra entender bem a história.**

**Por enquanto, é isso. xD**

**Quem gostou desse começo, comente, por favor!**

**Kissus**


	2. O Deus Roubado

**Bleach não me pertence.**

**Capítulo 02 - O Deus roubado.**

Um ser pequeno e vermelho, com três pequenos chifres na cabeça corria desesperado por entre os prédios, saltando de topo em topo. Escondeu-se atrás de um tubo de ventilação, olhando para todos os lados apavorado. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que não era mais seguido e saiu de seu esconderijo, sendo cortado ao meio no mesmo instante. Rukia limpou o sangue arroxeado da lâmina de sua espada e suspirou, voltando para a sacada de um apartamento de um prédio vizinho. Possuía muitos andares e era todo branco com os vidros das janelas azuis.

"Feito!" - Falou para a menina de cabelos castanhos escuros assim que pisou no chão do apartamento, fazendo sinal de vitória com os dedos.

"Bem a tempo de tomar o café-da-manhã, Rukia-san!" - Momo falou animada, levantando-se da cadeira que estava sentada para observar a paisagem proporcionada pela sacada.

Ambas rumaram para a pequena mas arrumada cozinha em que um homem de cabelos negros até os ombros segurava uma frigideira e terminava de fritar os ovos para a refeição. Ele era sério e tinha os cabelos presos com estranhas presilhas brancas, mas o avental amarelo com girassóis desenhados o deixava simplesmente hilário. Rukia sentia uma vontade imensa de rir só de olhar para o irmão mais velho vestido daquele jeito.

"Oba, ovos fritos! Sempre quis experimentar!" - Momo falou alegremente, sentando-se em uma das três cadeiras.

Rukia sentou-se silenciosamente, olhando de esguelha para o irmão. Byakuya retribuía o olhar, mas avisava silenciosamente para a irmã que se ela ousasse rir, como parecia que estava prestes a fazer, ele a faria se arrepender. A Kuchiki mais nova engoliu em seco e tentou se concentrar no seu café-da-manhã, suspirando aliviada ao vê-lo tirar o alegre avental.

**

* * *

**

Os estudantes corriam apressados para dentro da escola, mesmo que ainda faltassem 15 minutos para que o sinal tocasse. Eram poucos, mas eram os responsáveis de limpar suas respectivas salas. Hitsugaya andava despreocupado, carregando sua mochila por cima de um dos ombros. Não queria limpar aquela sala de jeito nenhum. Aturava participar das aulas, mesmo que não precisasse, pois era muito inteligente, mas se recusava a participar do resto das atividades. Os professores precisavam de calmantes para conseguir ter paciência com o garoto.

"Chegamos cedo demais."

"Não tem problema! Vamos aproveitar e conhecer todo o prédio da escola!"

O garoto piscou ao ouvir a alegre voz e viu Momo passar ao seu lado saltitante, sendo seguida por Rukia. Franziu o cenho ao ver a felicidade da menina, não entendia porque tanta animação diante de uma simples escola. O prédio era de tijolos e grades pretas, o tipo de combinação de cores que ele detestava.

Vendo que não tinha mais nada para fazer e que os alunos que esperava para tratar de assuntos particulares ainda não haviam chegado, seguiu silenciosamente as duas alunas novas, curioso sobre a mais animada delas. Elas simplesmente deixaram suas mochilas na sala e saíram pelos corredores, observando sala por sala. Toushirou parecia pensativo em relação à Hinamori, mas simplesmente ignorava Rukia, sabia exatamente o que a menina era na verdade.

"Olha essa sala, Rukia-san!" - Hinamori falou, entrando rapidamente pela mesma, maravilhada com todos os instrumentos guardados nela.

"É a sala de musica."

"Mal posso esperar para ter aulas aqui!"

"Eu também, mas se não nos apressarmos e voltarmos para a sala, o sinal vai tocar." - Rukia falou, suspirando. Momo era animada até demais.

"Ok, pode ir na frente, só vou ver um instrumento aqui!" - Momo falou, batendo os dois dedos indicadores. Rukia deu de ombros e saiu, voltando para sua sala.

Hinamori pegou o violino que estava encima de uma grande mesa e o observou detalhadamente. Logo começou a tocá-lo, como se treinasse desde pequena, mas ela somente precisava tocar em algo para entender seu conteúdo. Começou a imaginar uma sequência de notas e riu baixinho enquanto tocava, sem perceber a outra pessoa que adentrava no cômodo.

"Você toca muito bem."

Hinamori parou e fitou o garoto recostado à porta. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao observar o quão bonito ele era, mas também como era diferente. Seus cabelos eram brancos e arrepiados e seus olhos de um verde intenso, mais vívido e belo do que os outros de mesma cor. Colocou o violino novamente à mesa e sorriu, sem graça.

"Muito obrigada... Toushirou-kun, certo?"

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e andou pela sala, observando desinteressadamente os instrumentos da sala. Voltou seu olhar para a menina e se aproximou, retirando uma das mãos dos bolsos da calça. Momo encolheu seus ombros, mas corou ainda mais forte ao ver o garoto passar a mão pelos fios do seu cabelo e parando a mão ali, a centímetros do rosto dela.

"Você é estranha."

"Ah, já me disseram isso antes..." - Hinamori sorriu levemente, dando uma leve risada.

"Você não tem medo de mim?" - Hitsugaya perguntou, fitando-a com o rosto bem próximo. - "Você é a única aluna que não me evita ou me olha com medo."

Hinamori arregalou seus olhos. Não entendia porque ele falava aquilo e se perguntou se estava chamando a atenção demais. Claro que ninguém descobriria sua verdadeira identidade, mas queria se misturar em meio aos outros alunos.

"Por que eu deveria ter medo de você?"

Toushirou arqueou uma sobrancelha e soltou uma risada sarcástica. Aquela menina era realmente curiosa. De repente, ele se viu com uma vontade imensa de transformá-la em seu brinquedo. Assim poderia até mesmo descobrir o que exatamente era aquela energia que ela emanava. Sabia com toda a certeza que Hinamori era um ser divino, mas não parecia ser um anjo, ou um arcanjo como sua amiga. Era algo mais puro, um tipo de aura que nunca havia visto antes. Aproximou-se ainda mais e Momo teria dado um passo para trás se a mesa não estivesse a impedindo.

"Eu não sou exatamente uma boa pessoa. Seus novos colegas não te avisaram para ficar longe de mim ou pode acabar se metendo em encrenca?"

Hinamori negou com a cabeça, observando-o atentamente. Hitsugaya aproximou mais seu rosto e podia sentir a respiração da jovem, o sorriso sarcástico não sumindo de seu rosto.

"Então está avisada."

Dando um forte tapa na mesa em que a estudante se apoiava, Toushirou se afastou e saiu da sala de música, indo para a sua própria, sabia que o sinal iria tocar a qualquer minuto. Momo respirou fundo e colocou uma mão no peito, seu coração batia rápido. Pensou que era uma pena aquele garoto ter seu coração corrompido tão jovem e uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. Mas resolveu deixá-la para depois assim que ouviu o sinal tocar e correu para a sala de aula desesperadamente.

**

* * *

**

Rukia voltou para a sala e sentou-se em seu lugar despreocupadamente, ignorando os colegas presentes no cômodo. Estava preocupada com o tempo que permaneceriam ali naquela escola, já haviam eliminado muitos demônios, mas sempre acontecia alguma coisa e apareciam mais. Ela precisava descobrir a fonte de toda aquela energia ou as coisas acabariam piorando mais tarde.

"Oe Rukia, bom dia!"

A anja fechou a cara. Por acaso o ruivo não sabia que era falta de educação se dirigir à pessoas que mal se conhece pelo primeiro nome? Aquele garoto realmente a dava nos nervos. Respirou fundo.

"Bom dia, Kurosaki-san." - Falou em um falso tom alegre, enquanto retirava seus livros de sua mochila.

Ichigo estranhou aquela reação, mas ignorou e sentou-se em seu lugar. Odiava as manhãs, sempre acordava de um jeito ruim e acabava indo para a escola ficar sentado o dia todo observando os professores falarem sem parar e implicarem com a sua cor de cabelo. Fora os problemas extras que apareciam em sua vida: fantasmas. Sempre acabava em confusões enormes para conseguir fazer uma garotinha um algum senhor descansarem em paz. Seu dilema da vez era a colega ao lado, que com certeza não era um ser humano, era um anjo! Era bem diferente de um espírito, mas ainda sim aquela presença diferente lhe dava nor nervos e precisava fazer algo à respeito. Só não sabia como começar.

"Então... Você tem se adaptado bem aqui na escola?"

A baixinha arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas manteve-se firme.

"Sim, são todos muito gentis."

"Dificuldade com as matérias?"

"Não."

"... Alguma coisa te prendendo a este mundo?"

Rukia arregalou os olhos. Ichigo parecia nervoso, suava frio e coçava a nuca. Ele não planejava perguntar daquela maneira, mas as palavras acabaram sendo mais rápidas do que seu auto-controle. Para sua infelicidade, a Kuchiki também não se controlava tão bem assim. Tudo o que ele sentiu foi um chute contra sua face, derrubando-o da carteira. Os colegas envolta pararam o que estavam fazendo para observarem, assustados.

"Como você ousa?" - Várias veias saltavam insistantemente da testa da Kuchiki. - "Me chamar de alma penada? Seu médium de meia tigela!"

E pegando sua mochila, Rukia saiu à passos duros da sala, deixando uma turma de alunos perplexos e um Ichigo com uma bela dor no rosto sem a chance de explicar o mau entendido.

**

* * *

**

Já estavam na terceira aula, para alguns o tempo passava lentamente, para outros parecia voar. Momo cantarolava enquanto fazia algumas anotações na ponta de sua apostila, com uma bonequinha andando de um lado para o outro em sua carteira. Ninguém parecia notar aquele pequeno ser estranho que resmungava e também se entediava com a aula com exceção da jovem deusa. Rukia não aguentaria assistir a nenhuma aula naquele dia do lado do ruivo, seria melhor ficar presente de uma maneira mais discreta.

"Muito bem, abram seus livros no capítulo azul." - Começou o professor Shunsui, enquanto bocejava preguiçosamente sob sua mesa. - "Hoje vamos começar a estudar lendas. Elas foram criadas para dar alguma lição ou aviso para a humanidade ou apenas surgiram em um surto de inspiração de um poeta. Algumas foram perdidas na história e outras vão aparecer em todas as provas que vocês fizerem pelo resto de suas vidas."

Os alunos reclamaram todos, desanimados. Rukia murmurou alguma coisa, mas Momo não prestou atenção. Gostava muito de lendas, havia estudado todas na biblioteca de seu pai durante sua infância no céu. Correu os olhos pela apostila, para ver de qual falariam, mas estranhou. Não conhecia aquele título, não lhe lembrava de nenhum ocorrido na história dos Deuses.

"Vamos ver... Hinamori-san." - Shunsui falou, correndo os olhos pela lista de chamada. - "Poderia ler o texto, por favor?"

A mesma assentiu, levantou-se e arrumou a apostila em mãos, iniciando assim sua leitura. À medida que ia lendo a história, Rukia arqueava mais e mais as sobrancelhas. Também não conhecia aquela lenda.

_Há muitos milênios atrás, quando a humanidade ainda não conhecia os prazeres da guerra e da destruição, eram todos abençoados pela Deusa mais bela dos céus, com a aparência de uma jovem, de cabelos longos e ruivos e intensos olhos verdes, seu nome era Ai. Ai era a Deusa do Amor e vivia feliz, observando as pessoas desenvolverem suas vidas e a de seus filhos._

_Ai também tinha um filho. Era um garotinho, ainda de colo, que sempre dormia em seus braços com uma feição pacífica, que raramente abria seus olhos, somente quando alguém puro se aproximava. Ai sempre confiava cegamente em quem conseguia atrair a atenção de seu pequeno, e continuava a observar a Terra e seus habitantes._

_Certo dia, um homem estranho se aproximou, que Ai nunca havia visto antes. Ele certamente não era um Deus, mas andava elegantemente, como se o fosse. O garotinho imediatamente abriu seus braços na direção do homem e passou a observá-lo curiosamente. Com aquele gesto, a mulher eliminou suas desconfianças e passou a conversar com o estranho toda vez que o via. Sua presença se mostrava mais e mais presente à medida que o tempo passava._

_Até que chegou o dia em que ele pediu para segurar o menino no colo, pois queria muito brincar com ele. Ai permitiu alegremente, ainda mais que seu filho sempre o observava atentamente, como se pedisse para conhecer melhor o moço. No momento em que o homem segurou o pequeno, suas feições se alteraram e ele se revelou ser o próprio demônio. A criança começou a chorar imediatamente e Ai entrou em desespero, mas todo o medo apenas alimentava o coração do demônio. Rindo, ele a chemou de ingênua e desapareceu juntamente com o menino, Ai nunca mais voltando a vê-lo, caindo na mais pura loucura._

"Não conheço essa lenda." - Rukia murmurou, adotando uma posição pensativa. - "Deve ser alguma lição de moral inventada por algum poeta. Tenho absoluta certeza de que isso nunca aconteceu."

"Esse texto cairá na próxima prova de vocês." - Shunsui começou, andando de um lado para o outro, ouvindo os alunos reclamarem desanimadamente. - "Foi criado há muitos séculos atrás para simbolizar a confiança. Até mesmo os grandes imperadores estudavam esse texto e sempre se lembravam de colocar a cabeça no lugar do coração. Como poucos sabem e no futuro todos aprenderão, não podem se deixar confiar nas aparências."

Hinamori encolheu em sua cadeira. Parecia até que Shunsui estava falando aquilo somente para ela. Afinal, havia um demônio disfarçado de humano e fazendo o que bem entendesse pela cidade e ela não conseguia identificá-lo. Cerrou o punho e respirou fundo, ela precisava encontrá-lo.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

**F**inalmente! Depois de meses de provas e pura loucura vou poder atualizar minhas fics denovo. Meio triste que essa tenha ficado atolada logo no primeiro capítulo, mas agora que estou de férias de quase tudo (ensaio de dança de segunda à sábado mas isso não atrapalha, eu acho 8D) vou poder ficar mais tempo no computador e poder escrever. Amém.

Muito obrigada à **Wasabi-chan 8D, xxKasuRukic, Greicy Kelly, Ana-san e Juliana;) **que comentaram! Se mais alguém que estiver lendo e quiser comentar pode viu, não fiquem com vergonha. 8D

**Juliana;) **Fico feliz que esteja gostando e vou fazer o possível pra não demorar muito, ainda mais que o resumo de cada capítulo já está escrito em algum lugar da minha agenda. Continue acompanhando e eu espero que você goste cada vez mais da história! ^^

O resto eu respondo por _reply_, ok?

Com relação à duvida dos **casais**, É HitsuHina e IchiRuki principalmente. Vou mencionar outros casais, mas só mencionar mesmo.

Então acho que é isso. Até a próxima!


	3. O Jovem Médium

**Opostos**

_Bleach não me pertence. Pertence ao Kubo Tite, né._

**Capítulo 03 - O jovem Médium**

Eram pouco menos que 9 horas da manhã. Logo o sinal alertaria à todos, principalmente aos mais atrasados, de que não havia tempo sobrando e os portões da escola simplesmente se fechariam. Em um beco sem saída, utilizado como depósito de lixo de um restaurante, três sombras estavam paradas, conversando algo em um tom baixo. Os dois maiores pareciam ouvir e obedecer atentamente ao terceiro. Este, por fim, murmurou algo final para ambos, vendo-os desaparecer imediatamente de seu campo de visão tediosamente, e então saiu do beco, com uma mochila nas costas.

-

Hinamori desenhava distraidamente no seu caderno, enquanto todos os colegas conversavam, agitados. Estavam na metade da primeira aula e o professor ainda não aparecera. Ela se preocupou e quase saiu para investigar e ver se o homem estava em perigo, mas ouviu os colegas comentarem como era comum que o _sensei_ faltasse e que não estavam surpresos.

Em um canto ao fundo, vários alunos sentavam-se em círculo, conversando. Rukia estava com os braços cruzados, fazendo-se de interessada e animada, mas na verdade não prestava muita atenção no que diziam. Queria completar sua missão o mais rápido possível e passar já duas semanas naquele mundo humano a deixava aflita. Quando conseguiriam uma boa pista sobre o causador de tudo aquilo?

Ichigo estava sentado ao seu lado, com uma cara impaciente. Aparentemente a colega não lhe bateria hoje. Havia tentado descobrir o que exatamente um _ser_ como ela estava ali, mas sempre levava um chute. Voltara para casa com o rosto inchado três vezes só naquela semana! Bufou e decidiu que ficaria quieto, não insistiria mais no assunto.

"Teve aquela vez que o sensei chegou faltando 5 minutos para o próximo horário! E ainda quis nos dar aula!" - Um garoto de cabelos castanhos falou.

"Aquele dia foi terrível. Nem me lembre." - Uma outra aluna de cabelos negros e curtos completou, cruzando os braços.

"Mas pelo menos tivemos 45 minutos livres, certo?"

Rukia piscou diante da garota ruiva. Ela lhe olhava diretamente, com as bochechas levemente coradas, como se quisesse que ela participasse da conversa. Apenas assentiu, observando-a atentamente. Seus cabelos eram longos e lisos e ela possuía um busto realmente avantajado. A Kuchiki sabia que não deveria, mas não conseguiu deixar de se sentir envergonhada com o tamanho dos seus e cruzou os braços na altura dos seios. Não se lembrava do nome dela.

"E você Kuchiki-san?" - A ruiva falou mais uma vez, juntando os dedos de maneira tímida. - "Como era sua vida antes de se mudar pra cá?"

Rukia sorriu e arrumou-se na carteira, pensando como sentia falta do paraíso. Apesar de que ver o irmão usar um avental de flores todos os dias lhe rendia uma ótima diversão.

"Era bem simples. Eu não saía de casa e ficava sempre estudando." _"A vida dos humanos._" - Completou em pensamento.

"Não se sentia entediada?"

"Orihime, ela leva a vida de estudante a sério. Você também deveria." - A morena de cabelos curtos falou, dando um leve soco na cabeça da ruiva.

Ichigo silenciosamente se levantou e saiu da sala. Andou lentamente pelos corredores, sentindo uma presença estranha. Conseguia ver, encostar e lidar com espíritos e descobriu que com outros seres supernaturais também. Afinal, sua colega de sala era um anjo! E aquela presença que passara pela porta da sua sala, emanando uma aura negra e um forte cheio de enxofre que parecia que somente ele notara com certeza era diferente de um fantasma.

Acelerou o passo ao sentir que a presença estava mais próxima e subiu as escadas rapidamente até o terraço. Abriu a porta com cuidado e avistou o céu azul, com poucas nuvens. Adoraria tirar um cochilo ali se não fosse pela tensão que sentia. Olhou em todos os lados e cantos, respirou fundo e nada. Não sentia mais a presença do misterioso ser.

**

* * *

**

Inoue Orihime era uma menina bem distraída e dificilmente se concentrava realmente nas aulas. Conseguia passar de ano, mas sua mente sempre voava para coisas mais engraçadas e divertidas, como os barulhos do jardim ou como seria se o professor se vestisse de palhaço. Não podia evitar. Amava coisas divertidas e relacionadas à comédia. Quem a conhecia de relance juraria que ela era a típica garota feliz sem problemas na vida. Era gostaria que fosse realmente assim, mas o buraco em seu coração não desapareceria tão fácil.

Sempre viveu com o irmão mais velho, já que ambos fugiram de casa quando Inoue era apenas um bebê. Seu irmão lhe dizia que eles a espancavam muito e já haviam tentado matá-la mais de duas vezes. Os dois conseguiam viver bem juntos, dividindo despesas e atividades domésticas. Até no dia em que seu irmão é atropelado e ela é deixada sozinha no mundo, sem ninguém para recorrer nos momentos difíceis. Adorava a felicidade porque se esquecia momentaneamente de todas as coisas ruins que povoavam sua mente, como se nunca existissem.

Estava contando atentamente os minutos que faltavam para o intervalo, quando sentiu uma enorme tristeza. Se lembrou do seu irmão, do dia que ele morrera. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar. Por que estava sozinha? Sentia falta dele! Não era necessária ali, afinal, todos possuíam suas famílias e estavam completos. Menos ela. Deitou a cabeça na carteira, sentindo uma enorme dor em todo o seu corpo.

Á sua frente, Ichigo a olhava pasmo. Rukia e Hinamori também. Uma enorme sombra negra envolvia a menina lentamente, à medida que a expressão da mesma se tornava mais e mais fechada. Aquela misteriosa sombra era um demônio bem fraco, mas traiçoeiro que se alimentava das fraquezas dos outros. Lentamente a nuvem entorno da Inoue sumiu e ela ficou imóvel na carteira, deitada, segurando fortemente sua lapiseira.

"SENSEI!" - Rukia gritou, levantando-se de repente, assustando os outros colegas. - "A Inoue-san está passando muito mal, posso levá-la pra enfermaria?"

O professor observou a baixinha atentamente e depois à Inoue. Ela não se mechia na carteira. Assentiu, temeroso de que fosse algo grave a para sua surpresa a Kuchiki não só conseguiu levantá-la como também a arrastou habilmente para fora da sala, colocando a ruiva em suas costas.

Rukia não seguiu para a enfermaria. Correu até um corredor que teve certeza de que não passaria ninguém pelos próximos minutos e colocou a garota no chão, examinando seu pulso e olhos. Ela estava viva, mas possuía uma feição angustiada, como se fosse morrer a qualquer instante. Mordeu a ponta do dedo, hesitante. Exorcisar uma pessoa era difícil e degastante. Se aparecessem mais demônios como aquele, estariam encrencados. Mas também não podia deixar a menina desfalecida daquele jeito!

Se assustou quando o sinal tocou. Olhou para os lados rapidamente e correu para o terraço, para que os outros alunos não a vissem. Quando Rukia chegou lá, colocou Inoue deitada no chão em uma parte bem ensolarada. No mesmo instante a menina começou a gritar e a se contorcer com ambas as mãos no rosto, assustando a Kuchiki.

"Rukia-san!" - Hinamori abriu a porta correndo, parando ao ver Inoue gritando. Olhou para um dos lados, era difícil de presenciar uma cena como aquela.

"Parece que o sol afeta o demônio que a possuiu. Mas não sei se isso pode ser bom ou ruim para a Inoue-san."

"Temos que purificá-la logo."

Rukia assentiu, voltando a observar a Inoue. Momo observou o céu silenciosamente, pensando no melhor meio de livrar a menina daquele mal. Antes que pudesse formular algo na mente, a ruiva se levantou em um salto, com os olhos arregalados e chorando. Mantinha as mãos na altura do rosto e direcionava o olhar para as duas paradas na sua frente.

"Ku..Kuchiki-san?"

Ambas arregalaram os olhos.

"Aqui está muito quente. Tem muita luz... EU ODEIO TUDO ISSO!" - Inoue gritou, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos e se abaixando, gritando alto.

A porta do terraço se abriu e mais uma vez estudantes adentraram ali correndo. Ichigo e outros colegas observavam a menina pasmos. A garota de cabelos curtos que antes conversava com o grupo tentou se aproximar da Inoue, mas foi impedida pelo Kurosaki. Ele vira aquela sombra estranha e sentia uma presença estranha na colega de classe. A mesma que tentara perseguir mais cedo.

"Por que estão aparecendo cada vez mais pessoas?" - Inoue murmurou, olhando horrorizada os colegas. - "Vocês vieram rir de mim! Parem com isso! SAIAM DE PERTO DE MIM!"

"_Isso não é bom._" - Rukia pensou, praguejando. - "Saiam daqui! Só estão piorando as coisas!"

"Não vou abandonar a minha amiga assim!" - A morena gritou, ainda sendo segurada por Ichigo.

"Tatsuki, acalma." - Ele falou, se aproximando cauteloso. - "Não é a Inoue que está fazendo isso. Ela está possuída."

Tatsuki e os colegas fitaram o ruivo mais assustados ainda. Inoue continuava a gritar e Momo e Rukia não sabiam o que fazer com todas aquelas pessoas ali.

"Não se aproximem de mim." - Inoue continuou a murmurar, a cabeça baixa. Correu e pulou a sacada do terraço, segurando-se nela para não perder o equilíbrio. - "Saiam daqui! Eu vou me jogar daqui!"

Todos prenderam a respiração, petrificados. Rukia podia muito bem correr até ela e salvá-la, mas como explicar para os colegas depois suas ótimas habilidades atléticas e seu vôo? Humanos normais com certeza não faziam nada do tipo! Olhou para os lados procurando uma saída, mas Ichigo correu e foi mais rápido. Alcançou a mão da ruiva antes que a mesma se jogasse vendo a aproximação do jovem e a fitou nos olhos, colocando uma das mãos na testa da mesma.

"Saia daí."

Inoue arqueou os ombros e perdeu os sentidos, só nao caindo porque Ichigo fora mais rápido e a segurou, tirando-a daquele lugar perigoso. A sombra logo envolveu a menina e a abandonou, abrindo dois olhos brancos e dentes pontiagudos, mostrando-os com ferocidade para o ruivo. Rukia aproveitou a distração de todos na Inoue e materializou um anorme arco prateado e atirou facilmente no demônio, que se desintegrou quase instantaneamente.

Logo Inoue abriu os olhos, confusa, colocando uma das mãos na cabeça, estava doendo. Viu todas aquelas pessoas amontoadas encima de si e soltou um gritinho, sentando-se no chão rapidamente.

"Por que todos estão aqui?"

"Não se lembra?" - Tatsuki arqueou uma sobrancelha. - "Você quase se jogou daqui de cima! Se o Kurosaki não tivesse te segurado..."

Inoue negou levemente com a cabeça. Tentou se lembrar, mas não conseguia. Só sentia a maldita dor de cabeça. Parou o olhar sobre Ichigo e corou, agradecendo-o. O mesmo assentiu com a cabeça e saiu a passos lentos, com ambas as mãos nos bolsos, do terraço. A ruiva ficou a admirá-lo com brilhos nos olhos.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo se aproximou da torneira e lavou o rosto demoradamente. Perderia o intervalo aquele dia e seu estômago roncava alto. Talvez matasse aula para poder comer. Se sentia zonzo desde que tirara o espírito maligno da colega de classe. Se sentia um pouco cansado, mas nada que o impedisse de agir normalmente durante o dia. Fechou a torneira para que a água refrescante parasse de sair e se virou, vendo Rukia parada com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou. Por que não estaria?"

Rukia se aproximou mais, evidenciando a grande diferença de tamanho de ambos. Estava com as mãos na cintura, em uma pose autoritária.

"Você tirou um demônio do corpo de uma pessoa sem matá-la. Sabe quanta energia é necessária pra fazer isso?"

"Não..."

"Muita, imbecil!" - Rukia gritou, batendo na cabeça do rapaz. - "Até eu ficaria cansada! E você está normal... Ichigo, quem diabos é você?"

Ele a olhou emburrado, analisando o que a menina acabara de falar e então suavizou sua expressão, desviando da Kuchiki e andando pelo corredor. Estava com fome.

"Só alguém que pode ver espíritos."

**

* * *

**

Hinamori carregava uma montanha de papéis até a sala dos professores. Dava passos pequenos para que não perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse com tudo aquilo, demoraria muito para juntá-los depois. Cada um cumpria sua atividade extra classe designada e ela estava encarregada de ajudar na arrumação da sala naquele dia, afinal, não era membro de nenhum clube ainda. Procurava um que fosse realmente interessante.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas e parou de súbito quando sentiu um cheio forte de cigarro. Esse tipo de coisa era proibida na escola! Sabia que alguns professores fumavam, mas somente no terraço e estavam no segundo andar do prédio, de 5. Ouviu passos no corredor e virou o rosto quando o fumante passou ao seu lado. Ele parou, encarando-a indiferentemente e então soltou uma baforada de fumaça no rosto da jovem Deusa, fazendo-a tossir ligeiramente e acabar por largar os papéis no chão.

Momo reclamou, indignada. Mas antes de se abaixar para pegá-los, balançou a mão no ar freneticamente para que espantasse todo aquele cheiro ruim. Cigarro era uma coisa terrível, tirava vidas e adoecia o corpo em questão de segundos, mesmo que fosse em pontos quase imperceptíveis, no início. Não entendia como as pessoas conseguiam ficar viciadas em algo como aquilo!

"É proibido fumar na escola. E na sua idade também."

"Eu não ligo pra leis." - Hitsugaya deu de ombros antes de liberar mais uma vez a fumaça do cigarro toda na direção da Hinamori. Ela fez uma cara de profundo desgosto.

"Isso é falta de educação!"

"E daí?"

Momo bateu o pé no chão, nervosa. Mas como aquele garoto era rebelde! Aproximou-se e rapidamente tomou o cigarro das mãos do mesmo, jogando-o pela janela, não antes de apagar a ponta, para evitar incêndios e coisas do gênero. Toushirou arregalou os olhos, vendo o objeto sendo jogado pela janela lentamente e voltou a fitar a colega, com um olhar determinado.

"Tch. Não joge as coisas dos outros assim!" - Falou baixo, com um tom de voz cheio de raiva, empurrando Momo contra a parede.

"É melhor assim." - A jovem respondeu, receosa.

Toushirou bufou, nervoso e pressionou com mais força a menina contra a parede. Momo se encolheu, pensando em um jeito de escapar sem ter que usar da violência, mas não tinha idéias quando viu o punho fechado do garoto se levantando mais e mais. E ela tinha certeza de que a próxima parada seria diretamente no seu rosto. Fechou os olhos fortemente.

"Ei! Você! O QUE PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?"

Tudo o que Momo viu foi um borrão vermelho correndo em sua direção antes de se chocar contra eles.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

**Yay! Acabei. Mas que dia pra acabar capítulo e postar hein? Em pleno início de terça feira, na madrugada! Mas, eu acabei, revisei e já estou indo postar, oras bolas, não vou esperar até o fim de semana porque vou viajar. Para um lugar SEM tecnologia. Um rancho tão velho que nem a tv funciona direito. Mas eu adoro lá. Enfim.**

**Época de férias, infelizmente não para todos, vamos aproveitar e ler/escrever bastante enquanto o ano letivo não absorve nossas almas, certo? A minha parte eu já fiz. Agora, façam a de vocês. Gostaram, odiaram? Tal parte ficou ruim? Me digam, por favor. Eu sei que não só as reviews como também os acessos nas fics de Bleach diminuíram, mas façam uma forcinha. Um "Eu li." já me deixa aliviada.**

**Agora, à quem deixou review no capítulo passado, muito obrigada! Vamos respondê-las devidamente, certo.**

**TomoyoMomo - **Olá! ^^ Pois é, o Shiro-chan tá bem divertido nessa fic, tô amando escrever ele assim. E ele ainda aguarda muitas surpresas, hohoho. Obrigada pela review!

**Juliana;) - **Você não é a única que adora um Hitsugaya rebelde, haha, vou me divertir muito escrevendo sobre ele durante essa fic. Que bom que você gosta das minhas fics! É a minha maior preocupação! Às vezes eu tenho altos surtos de insegurança e falta de inspiração, fico morrendo de medo dos capítulos saírem ruins. Não tenho em mente um baile a fantasia na fic, quem sabe mais pra frente, mas existe uma imagem muito fofa da Hinamori de anjo e do Hitsugaya de vampiro, já viu? Me inspirei nessa imagem na hora de fazer a fic! Mas o Shiro-chan não é um vampiro... Enfim, muito obrigada pela review! :)

**Luna_drv - **Nossa, não morra! O terceiro capítulo está feito! E espero que goste desse também! Muito obrigada pela review!

**É isso. Só fazendo um pequeno momento merchan, quem tiver **Twitter**, me sigam e me avisem que são do site que eu sigo devolta! Eu sempre falo das fics lá, quando não falo de outros vícios, mas são tweets completamente otakus.**

**Reviews, sempre bem vindas. Feliz 2010 pessoal!**

**Kissus.**


	4. O príncipe demônio

**Opostos**

Bleach pertence ao Kubo Tite. Né?

**Capítulo 4 - O príncipe demônio**

Sábado. Dia de descansar, fazer os deveres da escola e sair com os amigos, talvez. Ela não podia realizar tais coisas, corria contra o tempo para salvar a vida de todos. Se já estava naquela confusão , quem diria no futuro? Era o quinto demônio que exterminava somente naquela tarde. Passeava pela cidade perseguindo qualquer rastro de energia maligna que encontrasse. E não era a única, Rukia e Byakuya faziam o mesmo, cada um com uma área específica da cidade.

Limpou o suor da testa e se dirigiu lentamente até o parque. Haviam muitas pessoas naquele local e se lembrou de quando lutara contra um demônio juntamente com a Kuchiki. Respirou fundo e se sentou em um dos bancos desocupados. Balançava as pernas levemente, observando o céu. Imaginava quando teria notícias do pai. Desde que fora mandada à Terra nunca mais falara com ele. Sabia que ele era ocupado e quando podia a assistia, mas sempre ficava preocupada.

Momo esticou os braos para cima e fechou os olhos, espreguiçando. Não sentia nenhuma energia ruim ali. Mas _ouvia_ coisas que estavam longe de serem pacíficas. Virou o rosto na direção do estranho barulho e se levantou, observando as pessoas do parque se distanciarem preocupadas daquele ponto. Acelerou o passo quando parou estática, vendo um grupo enorme de garotos brigando contra um único no centro.

Tapou a boca com as mãos e ficou parada, assistindo, pensando no que fazer. Aquilo era tão errado! Não entendia porque os humanos faziam questão de se envolverem com coisas ruins daquele jeito! Não sabia o que fazer, com certeza o garoto do centro acabaria morto de tanto apanhar, mas como salvá-lo? Ela não podia chegar e pedir que parassem com aquilo, não a ouviriam.

Foi quando viu dois dos garotos voarem longe. Os outros se afastaram o suficiente para que ela pudesse ver quem estava no centro. E, para seu espanto, ileso. Hitsugaya estava com um pé levantado no ar e ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta. Vestia uma jaqueta também preta bem larga e uma camiseta branca com alguns respingos de sangue que Momo tinha certeza de que não pertenciam a ele.

Assim que o grupo avançou novamente, ele bufou e chutou os mais próximos. Desviava e acertava todos que avançavam em sua direção. Logo foram, caindo, um a um, com os rostos e roupas sangrando pela força aplicada nos golpes. E o garoto nem mesmo parecia suar. Usava somente as pernas com um semblante entediado, aqueles não eram adversários do seu nível. Nunca chegariam aos seus pés, tinha certeza.

"Tch. Seus fracotes." - Falou, saindo do centro de corpos caídos. Oito adolescentes desacordados e sangrando chamaria a atenção da polícia a qualquer instante. Estava de mau humor. Não gostava de quando era feito de bobo ou quando algum colega se metia nos seus assuntos. Franziu o cenho quando se lembrou do ocorrido na escola no dia anterior.

**Flash Back ON**

_"Ei! Você! O QUE PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?"_

_Hitsugaya se afastou da garota, mas não o suficiente para não ser jogado ao chão pelo ruivo. Renji, um garoto de longos cabelos vermelho-fogo e sobrancelhas tatuadas se jogara encima dele sem o menor receio, tentando imobilizá-lo pelas costas e dando a chance para Hinamori fugir dali._

_"Não é certo bater em garotas, sabia seu covarde?"_

_Hinamori arregalou os olhos, ainda apoiada na parede e respirando rápido, assustada demais para sequer se mover. Observava ambos engalfinhados no chão, Hitsugaya com uma cara assassina, seus olhos pareciam até brilhar. Estava começando a sentir uma enorme tontura, seu pulmão não puxava ar! Os olhos começaram a escurecer e ela caiu desfalecida no chão, sentindo uma aura terrível. Não conseguiria suportar aquilo._

_No mesmo instante os dois garotos voltaram a atenção para a menina. Hitsugaya deu de ombros, pouco se importando com o estado da Hinamori, enquanto Renji voou até seu encalço e a pegou no colo, visivelmente preocupado._

_"Mas que garota mais fraca, tch."_

_"Não fale assim dela! Quem não se sentiria ruim com seres como você por perto?"_

_Hitsugaya colocou ambas as mãos no bolso, irritado e saiu caminhando na direção oposta de onde Renji estava parado. Sua diversão teria que ficar para depois. Sem um pingo de remorso pisava fortemente nos papéis caídos no chão, querendo deixá-los bem sujos._

_"Agora o céu resolveu mandar até mesmo seres como você para ficarem de babá? Lamentável."_

_Renji engoliu em seco vendo Hitsugaya desaparecer repentinamente. Suspirou e correu para a enfermaria, depois retornaria e organizaria todos os papéis caídos no chão. Sabia que não tinha chance contra ele. Mas sabia também que não podia deixar Momo enfrentá-lo sozinha. Se perguntava se ela percebera o que aquele estudante realmente era._

**Flash Back OFF**

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

O garoto virou-se e viu Momo parada ali, pasma com a cena que presenciara. Toushirou arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso por não ter notado a presença da mesma ali. Mas imediatamente se recompôs do susto e sorriu de lado, satisfeito vendo que enfim teria uma boa diversão naquele dia.

"Como você fez isso?" - Momo via-o se aproximando com um sorriso perverso e sentiu suas mãos começarem a tremer levemente. Por que sentia medo de um simples humano? - "Você.. não pode sair brigando assim. É errado." - Abaixou o olhar quando ele parou bem à sua frente, a fitando.

"Eles tiveram o que mereciam por me provocar. Você e aquele seu amiguinho ontem me deixaram de muito mau humor!"

Hinamori levantou o olhar, vendo a expressão fechada de Hitsugaya. Eles possuíam quase a mesma altura, mas ainda sim ela se sentia ameaçada. Pessoas como ele a entristeciam. Carregavam tanto ódio no coração, acabavam sendo seduzidos pelo mal e com o passar dos anos aquele vício só pioraria. De um delinquente juvenil, ela tinha certeza de que ele evoluiría para lider de gangue e até mesmo um assassino. Precisava impedí-lo!

"Você não pode fazer coisas como essa." - Repetiu, cerrando tremulamente os punhos. Precisava se acalmar e alcançar o coração do garoto. - "Por que faz coisas como essa?"

Toushirou soltou uma risada sarcástica diante da pergunta, fitando as nuvens.

"É a minha natureza. Fui criado para ser assim." - Falou, começando a andar lentamente entorno da jovem Deusa que permanecia parada, estática. Hitsugaya aproveitava e observava melhor os detalhes da menina, os traços do rosto, as mãos fechadas fortemente e a poderosa aura tentando ser escondida. - "Não é como se uma conversa fosse me fazer mudar. E eu gosto de ser assim." - Terminou, parando atrás da mesma.

Hinamori sentiu um aperto no peito ouvindo as palavras do garoto ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se sentir mal como no dia anterior. O mau estar não era tão grande como da primeira vez, ela estava conseguindo suportá-lo bem daquela vez. Era uma aura tão negra que a fazia quase perder a vontade de viver. Arregalou os olhos, quem possuísse aquela aura seria um demônio muito poderoso.

Hitsugaya respirou fundo, sentindo a apreensão e o medo que apareciam cada vez mais fortes em Hinamori. Sorriu de canto, lambendo os lábios e a abraçou, sentindo-a se arrepiar toda. Passou o nariz lentamente pelo pescoço da mesma, sorvendo o delicioso cheiro de flores. Sua fome parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

"Acho que vou me divertir um pouco com você antes de devorá-la. Sabe, sua energia espiritual é realmente grandiosa."

Hinamori arregalou os olhos o máximo que pôde e se afastou rapidamente, virando-se para encarar o Toushirou. Seus olhos não estavam mais verdes, estavam dourados. Ela podia ver claramente toda aquela aura maligna saindo dele, como se fosse quisesse sufocá-la lentamente. Os dentes estavam todos mais afiados, com destaque para os caninos que haviam crescido mais do que os outros.

Hitsugaya Toushirou era um demônio. E não era um ser fraco. Ele podia ser general do próprio líder do inferno em pessoa ou até mesmo algum Lord Demônio, conselheiro do Diabo. Concentrando sua energia, Momo deixou sua aura fluir livremente, com uma espada surgindo em sua cintura de bainha vermelha. O garoto observou-a entrar em posição de luta e soltou um "heh" soando irônico.

"Surpresa?"

Momo não respondeu, apenas colocou sua mão no cabo da espada e se observou-o atentamente. Se ele tentasse se aproximar, cortaria sua cabeça fora. Nunca havia feito nada daquele tipo antes, mas tinha que ser forte, não havia meio de curar o coração do menino. Respirou fundo e o encarou séria, permitindo que toda a grandiosidade de sua aura fosse liberada. Ela até parecia menos humana, literalmente, parecia como uma verdadeira Deusa.

Hitsugaya sorriu ainda mais e lambeu os lábios de uma forma pervertida, o que deixou a jovem desconcertada, mas ainda sim firme. Estavam prestes a avançarem na direção do outro quando uma enorme sombra os envolveu, repentinamente.

**

* * *

**

Byakuya estava parado, totalmente transformado em anjo, na frente do trono de Kami. Ele passeava pela sala, pensativo, observando pela janela o mundo e seus vários lugares. Tinha uma feição séria, mas que não conseguia esconder sua tristeza. Ele por fim suspirou, voltando a sentar-se e a fitar o anjo, que esperava pacientemente.

"Entendo. A situação está ficando crítica."

"Estou cada vez mais próximo do causador de tudo isso meu Senhor."

Kami cerrou os olhos, fitando algum ponto perdido na sala branca que não importava.

"Sinto que vai ser tarde demais quando você o encontrá-lo. Eu não deveria ter permitido que Momo fosse ao mundo humano."

**

* * *

**

O chão tremeu quando um pesado demônio surgiu rapidamente e se jogou contra a jovem Deusa. Momo soltou um grito assustado e esquivou-se, desembainhando a espada e colocando-a na frente do corpo. Aquele demônio também era incrivelmente poderoso, não tanto como Hitsugaya, mas ainda sim seria um oponente difícil de combater. Ele possuía uma pele escamosa e vermelha, com dois grandes chifres negros no topo da cabeça. O cheiro de enxofre que aquele exalava era insuportável!

"Mas o que temos aqui..." - Ele falou, em uma voz monstruosa. - "Uma jovenzinha tão apetitosa! Se eu devorar você vou ter poder até mesmo para dominar o inferno!"

Hinamori congelou. Viu em câmera lenta o demônio avançar em sua direção assustadoramente, o chão tremia a cada passada que ele dava. Apesar da altura de quase 3 metros ele era bem rápido. Sem deixar de empunhar a espada correu, concentrando-se ao máximo para criar uma barreira envolta de si, mas antes que realmente a fizesse, sentiu-se ser jogada violentamente no chão, perdendo a arma que carregava nas mãos.

A Deusa sentiu o contato imediato com o chão dolorosamente. Ficou desnorteada por alguns segundos até sentir o horrível cheiro que impregnava daquele demônio. Ele estava bem acima de si, sorrindo ganancioso. Pegou-a pelo pé, levantando-a de cabeça para baixo. Momo se debatia, o que acabou soltando seu cabelo completamente, mas não libertava suas pernas daquelas enormes e horríveis mãos. Não queria demonstrar, mas seu desespero aumentava cada vez mais. Não conseguiria lidar com demônios tão grandiosos como aqueles na primeira vez que lutava em toda a sua vida! Sempre fora criada para promover a paz e não lutar!

"Ei." - Uma voz fria ecoou pelo parque e a temperatura começou a cair lentamente. O demônio arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do garoto de cabelos brancos que estava parado na sua frente fitando-o raivosamente. - "Essa é minha presa."

"E o que um filhote como você pensa que pode fazer contra mim? Desista dessa garoto, a capturei primeiro."

Toushirou arqueou uma sobrancelha e no instante seguinte o demônio deixou Momo cair, com o corpo todo sangrando gravemente. Sentia uma dor horrível além de um frio estranho. Urrou alto, nervoso, tentando avançar na direção do jovem sem se importar que a deusa estivesse caída bem na frente de seus pés. Porém não chegou a avançar um passo e sentiu uma lâmina fria perfurar seu coração.

"VOCÊ não pode nada contra mim. É um verme, um demônio qualquer de classe superior. Eu sou aquele que vai herdar todo o controle do inferno de meu pai um dia."

Momo, aque estava encolhida no chão, a centímetros de ser pisoteada pelo demônio levantou sua cabeça espantada. Toushirou definitivamente, era muito superior ao que havia julgado. Com ele sim, teria a batalha mais difícil de todas. Observou o grandalhão urrar em dor e cair para trás e logo sentiu-se levantada pelo garoto, que limpava sua espada suja do sangue negro na blusa que a mesma usava.

"EI! Limpe sua espada nas suas coisas!"

Hitsugaya soltou uma leve risada e terminou se limpar a arma, guardando-a em uma bainha que havia surgido em suas costas. Observou a Deusa brava, como se não o temesse e sorriu de canto. Viu que ela estava com as roupas todas sujas, os braços e pernas arranhados e da bochecha escorria um leve filete de sangue. Aproximou-se repentinamente da mesma ouvindo uma exclamação em surpresa. Podia sentir o cheio do sangue adocicado que descia lentamente pela face dela... Era irresstível. Lambeu-o todo fazendo Hinamori arregalar os olhos e corar.

"O-o que v-você pensa q-"

"Eu te disse." - Hinamori sentiu calafrios por todo o seu corpo ao fitar os orbes dourados tão próximos. Podia sentir a respiração do jovem demônio próxima da sua. - "Você é minha."

Sem esperar por outra resposta, Hitsugaya desviou do rosto da jovem e avançou no pescoço da mesma, mordendo fortemente a base do local. Segurou-a pela cintura para que não tentasse resistir e sentiu o sangue invadir sua boca. Aproveitou o ferimento aberto e cortou sua língua, deixando seu sangue misturar-se com o da Hinamori, que sentiu uma enorme dor na região e mordeu o lábio inferior para não soltar um grito.

A medida que o sangue dele se misturava com o da Hinamori, a pele ficava mais e mais arroxeada. O sangue parou de fluir do ferimento e a marca dos dentes impregnada na pele começava a sofrer uma estranha mutação. Foram ficando escuras, negras, até que fecharam e no lugar surgiu um estranho símbolo com traços tribais formando um desenho de algo semelhante a um cristal de neve. A medida que ia se transformando, ele percebia que Momo ficava mais e mais fraca, até mesmo perdendo as forças nas pernas.

"Agora com isso nenhum demônio vai te atacar sem pensar seriamente. Essa é a prova de que você me pertence e ninguém mais deve chegar perto. Nem tente tirar isso daí, só sumirá quando eu morrer."

Hinamori colocou a mão sobre a região dolorida e o fitou sofridamente. Não poderia aparecer em casa com uma marca como aquela! Seus guardiões ficariam loucos, imagine seu pai quando descobrisse! Ele seria capaz de armar uma guerra contra o inferno no mesmo instante! Sentia um mau estar se apossando de seu corpo de forma estranha mas tentava resistir. Sabia que era perigoso estar ali tão vulnerável diante de seu inimigo mortal, mas não conseguia sequer se mover dali. Apoiou a cabeça o ombro do jovem, segurando a manga da jaqueta do mesmo fortemente, até que perdeu os sentidos.

Hitsugaya pegou Hinamori no colo e rapidamente saiu do local, ouvindo o barulho de várias pessoas - com certeza policiais - se aproximando. Parou no topo de um prédio alto e voltou à forma completamente humana. Seus olhos voltavam a cintilar no tom esverdeado e seus dentes não eram mais pontiagudos. Observou a Deusa desacordada em seus braços e sorriu discretamente, ainda mais com a nítida marca que se encontrava no pescoço da mesma.

"Vou me divertir bastante com você antes de matá-la definitivamente." - Murmurou no ouvido de Momo, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia ouví-lo.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

Yeees! Tava ansiosa pra escrever esse capítulo, afinal, o Hitsugaya mau e aproveitador assim, muito divertido. Quero um pra mim. Mas enfim, agora no começo ele está OOC sim, mas ao avançar da fic ele chega até a personalidade normal, não se preocupem.

Demorou mais o capítulo pra sair porque minhas aulas começaram e adivinhem só, esse ano eu vou prestar vestibular. Ou seja, estude, esqueça seus vícios felizes e rale em uma prova gigante no final do ano pra passar e conseguir uma vaga que você luta com outras pessoas. Tá que o curso que eu quero não tem aquele milhão de candidatos por vaga mas ainda sim, vale a pena ter uma boa posição, certo?

Obrigada à **Juliana;), Hii-chan, TomoyoMomo, Luna_drv e Uchiha Ery **pelas reviews. Quem tem login no site recebe a reply por e-mail, quem não tem, por aqui:

**Juliana;) - **Eu sou viciada em imagens desse casal e sempre fico procurando por mais! Devo ter umas 400 no meu computador, sempre fico olhando quando não tenho nada pra fazer xD. Obrigada pelo elogio de escrita, haha, mas te garanto que não escrevo crepúsculo, eu gosto de vampiros maus e cruéis xD Edward Cullen foge do meu perfil de vampiro legal. Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Kissus.

**Hii-chan - **Fico muito feliz em ler que gosta das minhas fics! Espero que continue acompanhando e apreciando! Kissus.

**Luna_drv - **Olá! Mais uma que gostou do Shiro-chan rebelde.. hehe. Que bom que gostou de "Meu Fantasma" espero que goste dessa tanto quando a outra! Kissus.

**Próximo capítulo: **O caos se instala por toda a cidade. Algo acontece a Momo e o céu se vê obrigado a tomar medidas drasticas. O que vai acontecer?

**Deixem reviews! Não se acanhem!**

Kissus.


	5. O caos

**Opostos**

Bleach pertence ao Kubo Tite. Né?

**o.o.o**

_"Agora com isso nenhum demônio vai te atacar sem pensar seriamente. Essa é a prova de que você me pertence e ninguém mais deve chegar perto. Nem tente tirar isso daí, só sumirá quando eu morrer."_

_Hinamori colocou a mão sobre a região dolorida e o fitou sofridamente. Não poderia aparecer em casa com uma marca como aquela! Seus guardiões ficariam loucos, imagine seu pai quando descobrisse! Ele seria capaz de armar uma guerra contra o inferno no mesmo instante! Sentia um mau estar se apossando de seu corpo de forma estranha mas tentava resistir. Sabia que era perigoso estar ali tão vulnerável diante de seu inimigo mortal, mas não conseguia sequer se mover dali. Apoiou a cabeça o ombro do jovem, segurando a manga da jaqueta do mesmo fortemente, até que perdeu os sentidos._

_Hitsugaya pegou Hinamori no colo e rapidamente saiu do local, ouvindo o barulho de várias pessoas - com certeza policiais - se aproximando. Parou no topo de um prédio alto e voltou à forma completamente humana. Seus olhos voltavam a cintilar no tom esverdeado e seus dentes não eram mais pontiagudos. Observou a Deusa desacordada em seus braços e sorriu discretamente, ainda mais com a nítida marca que se encontrava no pescoço da mesma._

_"Vou me divertir bastante com você antes de matá-la definitivamente." - Murmurou no ouvido de Momo, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia ouví-lo._

**Capítulo 5 - O caos**

Rukia estava sob o topo de um poste, observando tranquilamente todas as pessoas que passavam na rua abaixo de si cada um com seu destino e sua rotina. Tentava rastrear alguma energia preocupante, mas o máximo que conseguia eram pensamentos maldosos e pervertidos de algumas pessoas com más intenções. Nem se daria ao trabalho de consertá-los, sua prioridade era outra.

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, vigiando uma das maiores ruas da cidade, enquanto seu irmão se responsabilizava por outra não muito distante. Momo chegara em casa cansada e rapidamente fora dormir, os Kuchikis não sabiam ao certo quando ela chegara tão silenciosamente, mas armaram uma barreira protetora e deixaram-na dormir, afinal, quem acabava tendo de purificar os demônios mais fortes no final das contas era sempre ela. Se sentia frustrada em saber que não era forte o suficiente para cuidar de tudo sozinha, não era certo uma Deusa descer ao mundo dos humanos e lutar bem na linha de frente contra criaturas tão horríveis.

"Ei, Rukiaaa!"

A Kuchiki olhou para baixo e viu um enorme tufo de cabelos laranjas. Tomou impulso e desceu até o chão levemente, como se não pesasse mais do que uma pluma.

"Não fique gritando assim, as pessoas vão achar que você está louco!" - Falou, se materializando para que humanos pudessem vê-la novamente. Ichigo passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Já estou acostumado, sempre me acharam estranho pela cor do cabelo, uma loucura a mais não vai fazer diferença. O que você tanto procura?"

"Demônios."

Ichigo piscou várias vezes e olhou ao redor, imitando a pequena. Concordava que a cidade estava bem mais agitada ultimamente, mas não conseguia imaginar a gravidade real da situação. Sempre acabava envolvido em casos com espíritos... Não podia fazer nada se eles o procuravam pedindo ajuda. Bocejou desleixadamente e pegou o braço de Rukia, arrastando-a no meio da multidão.

"Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Se você quer ficar procurando deveria procurar de um jeito mais discreto. Nenhum demônio vai dar as caras com você se exibindo desse jeito."

A anja fechou a expressão, irritada. Os demônios não eram seres tao inteligentes assim! Mas logo se esqueceu de começar a reclamar e discutir verbalmente com o ruivo, ele a arrastara até um pequeno café com varanda para a rua, podiam observar o movimento dali como se fossem dois adolescentes normais. O cheiro era tão bom... doces, salgados, café, sucos, sorvetes... Seu estômago roncou alto e Ichigo abafou uma risada, tratando de se sentar em uma mesa rapidamente para se livrar de um possível soco.

"Então, o que tá acontecendo de verdade? Pra uma deusa e um anjo virem até aqui..."

"Dois anjos." - Rukia o corrigiu, observando o cardápio com os olhos arregalados. - "Meu irmão também veio."

"Você tem um irmão?"

Rukia levantou o rosto com muito custo do cardápio e o fitou, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Tenho!"

"Parece estranho anjos terem irmãos... vocês formam família como os humanos?"

"Não como os humanos. Anjos e Deuses também se apaixonam, sabe... Mas ao contrário de vocês não somos infiéis." - Ichigo cruzou os braços, ofendido. A Kuchiki pareceu ignorar o ato. - "Depois de uma cerimônia simples passam a agir em conjunto e muitas vezes adotam anjos mais jovens e inexperientes como filhos. É mais prático do que ter filhos, dá muito trabalho ficar carregando uma nuvem por meses até nascer um bebê chorão que sai voando por aí por não conseguir controlar as asas direito."

"Nuvens... interessante."

Rukia sorriu de lado, não imaginava que um humano fosse se interessar por alguma parte da vida dos anjos... Estava distraída, novos assuntos surgiam, ela explicou como fora adotada pela família Kuchiki e como eram seus dias enquanto tomava uma grande taça de sorvete com bolas de todos os sabores. Sem a educação costumeira, sem a pose de superior. Aquilo era muito divertido.

**o.o.o**

Momo estava na varanda do apartamento com os cabelos soltos, tampando a marca maldita. Estava começando a se acostumar com aquela energia ruim se misturando em seu organismo, sabia que poderia controlá-la sem problemas, seu pai não descobriria e uma guerra não explodiria. Já estava cansada de assistir matanças desnecessárias por culpa de guerras, humanas ou não.

Suas mãos estavam unidas em um aperto forte e ela orava. Orava por proteção para todas as pessoas que procuravam um sentido na vida e, de olhos fechados, se concentrava em pedidos sinceros que o vento soprava em seus ouvidos e tentava abençoar a pessoa da melhor maneira possível. Sentia a felicidade de uns aumentando aos poucos e um sorriso também brotava em sua face, assim os demônios enfrentariam maiores dificuldades e poderiam derrotá-los muito mais rápido!

"_Essa é a prova de que você me pertence e ninguém mais deve chegar perto._" - As palavras do Hitsugaya ecoaram em sua mente, interrompendo sua reza. Respirou sofridamente, como não percebera que ele era um demônio? Ele não era de todo ruim, sentia uma energia tão calorosa trancafiada no profundo do seu interior, se pudesse libertá-la!

Decidiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Cruzou os braços e se pôs a pensar, distraída, esquecendo de se concentrar ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Quando uma enorme sombra se formava perto de si, cada vez mais obscura, a ponto de tampar o sol, Hinamori piscou e levou um enorme susto ao sentir toda aquela energia. Suas pernas fraquejaram ao mesmo tempo que o ar faltava aos pulmões. Uma fumaça de miasma se formava entorno de si, se respirasse, não sabia o que aconteceria.

Caiu de joelhos ao chão, tossindo, quando abafou um grito ao ser levantada pelos cabelos. Soi Fong a fitava com um olhar odioso, uma faca apontada para o pescoço da Deusa.

"Não pense que depois do que fez eu deixaria passar! Sua vadiazinha inútil! Vai aprender a lição e depois disso, nunca mais vai querer abrir os olhos pra mundo nenhum!"

Soi Fong apertou mais o pescoço de Momo que não aguentando mais, acabou respirando e inalando o gás tóxico. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e as forças sumiram, seu corpo doía como nunca. A demônio sorriu satisfatoriamente e levando-a junto, sumiu, deixando apenas o vestígio do miasma para trás.

**o.o.o**

Na avenida principal da cidade, a mais movimentada, um ônibus corria desgovernado. Bateu de frente com um caminhão, causando uma enorme explosão. Pessoas gritavam e corriam, outras feridas tentavam, mas perdiam muito sangue e a visão se enegrecia. Rukia levantou-se de repente da mesinha do café horrorizada, sentindo a presença de Momo desaparecer do mapa. Mais carros, assustados com a multidão em pânico freavam, batiam em postes ou acabavam atropelando outros. Ichigo jogou algum dinheiro no balcão e saiu correndo na direção dos feridos, precisava ajudá-los.

Várias auras negram surgiam em todos os pontos da cidade, barulhos aqui, mais gritos vindos do outro lado, tiros... Rukia ajoelhou-se e gritou em dor, não conseguia suportar toda aquela destruição em massa tão próxima! Com dificuldade viu um enorme demônio prestes a cortar Ichigo e uma senhora com a testa sangrando ao meio e com muito esforço voou até eles e os protegeu. Sua espada reluzente chocou-se contra a negra do monstro e segundos depois ele foi purificado, era muito fraco.

"Ichigo, tire o máximo de pessoas que conseguir daqui!" - Gritou e abriu suas asas ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a espada, atraindo a atenção de muitos demônios com o forte brilho que emanava. Seus cabelos negros também brilhavam e voltavam ao loiro original. As pessoas eram influenciadas pela aura da Kuchiki e se acalmavam, ajudando uns aos outros. Rukia suspirou cansada. - "Vamos lutar, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Com um giro, lançou várias faíscas de gelo na direção dos demônios que avançavam enfurecidos. Os mais fracos desapareciam instantaneamente. Segurou firmemente a espada nas mãos e avançou, cortando todos que passavam na sua frente. Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu uma dor aguda em sua asa direita e cambaleou em pleno ar. Precisava de um segundo para recuperar as forças, mas com a cidade naquele estado, como conseguiria?

"Rukia."

Byakuya voava velozmente envolto por milhões de pétalas de cerejeira que cortavam tudo de maligno que estivesse próximo. Também estava ferido em alguns pontos, mas não deixava transparecer nenhum indício de cansaço.

"Nii-sama! O que aconteceu? Por que tudo isso?"

"Não sei, Momo-sama não responde... Tudo que ela purificou sumiu em instantes."

Rukia gemeu enquanto cortava mais um adversário. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Sentiu um corte no ombro, outro na perna, a dor aumentava, mas ela continuava a lutar. Precisava, pelo bem de todas aquelas pessoas. Levando outro golpe na asa direita, não conseguiu mais suportar o próprio peso e despencou em direção ao chão. Ainda segurava Sode no Shirayuki com todas as poucas forças que tinha, precisava pensar em uma solução rápido.

**o.o.o**

Kami estava sentado em sua sala observando os livros da grande estante aumentarem cada vez mais e mais rápido. Uma lista no canto de sua mesa também aumentava a cada instante. Era a lista com os nomes de todas as pessoas que morriam no planeta. Muitas que acabavam de aparecer, não eram destinadas a morrer naquele instante. Cerrou o punho com força, levantando-se e andando até a grande janela de onde podia observar qualquer lugar que desejasse. Franziu o cenho ao ver a cidade de Tokio.

Sentia claramente a presença dos Kuchiki lutando contra várias forças ruins, mas uma maior estava escondida em outro canto da cidade... e nenhum sinal da aura de sua filha. Tentou aumentar sua concentração, até mesmo chamou pelo nome da filha, mas não obteve resposta. Momo não estava ali. Um pavor se apossou de si e imediatamente tirou um aparelho semelhante a um celular de um dos bolsos das vestes, abrindo-o e murmurando dois nomes.

Imediatamente a porta da sala se abriu e por ela entraram dois seres loiros, um alto usando um kimono verde e outra mais baixa, com sardas nas bochechas e roupas vermelhas. Ambos possuíam magníficas asas em suas costas.

"Chamou, senhor?"

"Eu não queria recorrer à isso... Mas a situação está grave. Quero vocês dois ajudando a acabar com aquela confusão em Tokio e depois localizem Momo. Não consigo achá-la em lugar algum."

Ambos bateram continência e saíram da sala, apressados. Kami suspirou, não esperava ter que chamar dois de seus arcanjos mais fortes. Respirava fundo, se algo de ruim acontecesse com sua filha, não mediria as consequências.

**o.o.o**

Hitsugaya observava de uma janela toda a confusão. Gritos, almas perdidas em todos os cantos, dois anjos e muitos demônios fazendo a festa. Estava entediado, a diversão de toda aquela confusão já se dissipara. Estalava os dedos impacientemente, deixando grossas nuvens de ar frio se formarem toda vez que bufava. Alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem, afinal.

Estava aliviado em ver que conseguia realizar seu objetivo com mais facilidade, mas aquilo somente porque a aura de Hinamori desaparecera. Sabia que ela estava viva pela ligação com a marca que fizera, mas não sabia dizer onde estava nem mesmo se estava bem.

"Hitsugaya-sama."

Virou-se para trás, ali estava parada uma mulher ruiva, com olhos acinzentados e três pequenos chifes que cresciam em sua testa. Segurava uma espada e assim que a desembainhou, a lâmina se desfez em areia e formou uma imagem. Toushirou pulou em susto diante da imagem, sua raiva crescendo a cada instante.

A mulher mostrava claramente onde estava a jovem Deusa. Momo estava encolhida, em um canto, ferida e respirando com dificuldade encima de uma rocha. Podia ver árvores secas e um céu negro-arroxeado no fundo. Socou a parede, quase quebrando-a.

"Eu vou matar o desgraçado que levou ela pro inferno!" - E ainda praguejando desapareceu em questão de segundos.

A ruiva suspirou tristemente, observando Momo respirar cada vez mais lentamente...

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

**Olá!** Como vão todos? Quanto tempo eu não atualizo essa fic! Quem está acompanhando predestinados sabe a razão da minha demora, quem não, bem: Estou no terceiro ano do colegial, vou prestar vestibular e começei a dar aulas de sapateado durante a semana. Fora os ensaios pra competição (sim, faço parte de um grupo!) Aí, fica complicado, eu intercalo no fim de semana escrever, jogar e assistir animes e doramas... fica difícil.

Esse capítulo foi pequeno, é verdade, mas os próximos serão maiores! Momo foi raptada, tá tudo uma bagunça... o que será que vai acontecer? No próximo capítulo teremos novos personagens aparecendo e uma mudança bem radical de cenário, acho que todos já perceberam isso. xD

Obrigada à **Nara Yasmin, Luna_drv, Tomoyo Momo, Juliana;) e Uchiha Ery. **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas 8D Quem tem login eu respondo por e-mail, quem não tem, por aqui:

**Juliana;) - **Olá! A maioria das imagens que eu consegui tirei do photobucket. Tem muita imagem lá na comunidade do casal no orkut também, é prático. xD Não era a minha intenção deixar o Shiro-chan parecido com o InuYasha... O cabelo dele não cresceu viu! XD Baseei em um fanart que vi uma vez... pra variar. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Luna_drv - **Olá! Eu também adoro o Hitsugaya mau, não dá pra resistir, hehe xD Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Próximo capítulo: No inferno.**

Até o próximo!


	6. No inferno

**Opostos**

Bleach não me pertence, fim.

**Capítulo 06 - No Inferno**

Respirava com dificuldade. Aquele ar era tão pesado, não queria adentrar em seus pulmões... queimava. O corpo todo parecia arder e não sabia onde estava, abrir os olhos era um grande esforço! Gruniu em pura frustração, arrastando-se para algum lugar que não sabia dizer qual era até que o chão desapareceu e sentiu cair por poucos segundos, chocando-se dolorosamente com uma terra gélida. A queda levantou poeira, fazendo-a tossir cada vez mais.

Momo precisava combater aquela dor. Não sabia como estava ali, mas não podia esperar que um milagre ou alguém aparecesse para lhe salvar. Apoiou ambos os braços no chão e levantou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez. Transpirava muito. Não conhecia aquele lugar, árvores secas, um céu arroxeado... podia ver montanhas distantes, edifícios em formatos estranhos, se a vista não lhe pregava peças... Fumaça e um fogaréu tornavam um pedaço daquele céu laranja.

A cabeça pendeu ao chão mais uma vez. Cerrou os punhos frustrada e depois de várias quedas, enfim estava de pé, mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor. Conseguia sentir o gosto do sangue. Todas aquelas árvores secas possuíam galhos que com certeza a machucariam em todos os lugares do corpo e ela não precisava de mais uma dose de dor. Tremendo então, seguiu pelos locais mais espaçados que encontrava, apoiando-se nos troncos e andando lentamente, com cuidado para não cair. Precisava sair dali.

**

* * *

**

Rukia estava caída no chão, cansada, quando surgiram duas esferas de luz vindas do céu. Logo ambas adquiriram forma humana e voaram rapidamente entre os demônios, derrotando todos em questão de segundos. A Kuchiki respirou fundo, sentou-se e começou uma reza forte, ajudando as pessoas caídas ali e formando uma barreira para que suas almas não fossem devoradas. Quando humanos perdiam suas almas ainda vivos, tornavam-se monstros dos mais variados tipos, tudo dependia dos seus corações.

"Oe, Rukia!" - Ichigo se aproximava ajudado uma velhinha que sangrava muito. - "Você pode fazer alguma coisa com ela?"

"Deixe-a aqui perto de mim, ela vai se livrar da dor."

O ruivo a deitou do lado da Kuchiki, observava preocupado e maravilhado a menina com suas asas abertas, emanando uma aura azulada. Não haviam muitas pessoas sobrando, algumas muito feridas e as que infelizmente, não resistiram e acabaram morrendo. Sentia um cheiro estranho perto destas e piscou os olhos ao ver um vulto vermelho por ali. Seria um daqueles demônios? Tomou fôlego e correu na direção do suposto vulto, chegando perto e se atirando encima do mesmo.

"OUCH!" - A voz lhe era familiar...

"Renji! O que você tá fazendo aqui? E essa roupa?"

Renji usava um kimono todo preto com uma foice caída ao seu lado. Ichigo sabia que aquilo não era humano. Na cintura do Abarai, uma sacolinha com algumas bolinhas brilhantes.

"Sai de cima de mim, imbecil!"

"Ah, certo, desculpa."

Renji sentou-se e limpou a poeira das vestes.

"Estou coletando a alma dos mortos, o que mais? Quanto mais almas estiverem sozinhas por aí, mais bronca eu levo no final das contas, tch."

"Você é um... ceifador?"

"Shinigami!" - Exclamou, mau humorado. - "O termo certo é shinigami. Momo-sama e a Rukia não sabiam sobre mim porque não fui autorizado a falar com elas, então eu era obrigado a agir mais como um estudante normal em vez de sair coletando almas. Mas que trabalhão apareceu logo hoje! Vou espancar o Toushirou até a morte!"

No céu, Byakuya lutava em conjunto com dois arcanjos, Hirako Shinji e Sarugaki Hiyori. Eram soldados de elite dos céus, só agiam quando extremamente necessário. Hiyori parecia se divertir, golpeando todo e qualquer demônio que visse pela cidade toda enquanto os insultava com nomes feios. Shinji reclamava, mas por preguiça em estar lutando e não diversão.

"Mas que saco, essa confusão toda..."

"Shinji." - Byakuya chamou. - "Não restam muitos, logo toda essa confusão vai acabar. Por que vocês vieram aqui no final das contas?"

"Temos que encontrar Momo-sama. Tch."

"Então vão agora, eu e Rukia cuidamos do resto."

Shinji deu de ombros, pegou Hiyori pela cintura e, a carregando como se fosse uma mala, voou para um ponto distante, acima de um prédio. Precisavam de concentração, não era fácil rastrear a energia de aguém desaparecida. A menina resmungava, mas sabia que aquele era o trabalho certo e não retalhar demônios. Ambos sentaram-se em posição de lótus e fecharam os olhos, emanando uma aura dourada. Momo não estava na cidade, não estava na região e logo concluíram que não parecia estar no país também. Suor descia de suas têmporas, até que Shinji franziu as sobrancelhas concentrando-se no apartamento onde a Deusa estava vivendo.

Percebeu que ela estivera mais cedo ali, na companhia de alguém de energia maligna. Era uma energia extremamente fraca e ele teve que se concentrar totalmente naquela área só para ter certeza do que estava concluindo. Conseguiu captar fragmentos de energia de uma demônio poderosa e abriu os olhos. Hiyori, percebendo a agitação do mesmo, também abriu os seus.

"Acho que sei onde ela pode estar..." - Hiyori o fitou nos olhos, vendo a expressão preocupada que se formou na face do mesmo. - "No inferno."

**

* * *

**

Hinamori andava o mais rápido possível em meio àquela floresta morta que não parecia ter fim. Não sabia quando as árvores se tornaram tão altas, mas não conseguia ver muita coisa além de galhos secos. Parava de tempos em tempos para descansar e tentar recuperar as energias, mas não via progressos significativos.

Seu coração pareceu falhar quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Ficou imóvel, tentando descobrir o que era, mas o som não se repetiu. Tornou a andar, com medo de encontrar algo que não pudesse enfrentar e estacou ao ouvir outro barulho vindo de outra direção. Logo, outro, mais próximo. Acelerou o máximo que pode, evitando fazer muito barulho. Estava com medo e não sabia o que fazer. Por que Soi Fong a abandonara ali? Pensara que ela própria se vingaria da derrota mas via que estava enganada.

Momo estava tão aflita que não percebera os galhos caídos no chão e acabou tropeçando nos mesmo, caindo no chão. Fechous os olhos fortemente para tentar dissipar a dor que se apossava de todo o seu corpo, mas parecia impossível. E os barulhos continuavam. Ela sabia que seres se arrastavam até ela e pela intensidade do som, eram grandes.

"O que temos aquiiiii?"

Ela soltou um grito fraco quando foi pega pela cintura por um ser de pele endurecida e esverdeada, com um nariz e barriga enormes. Ogros. Atrás do mesmo surgiram mais dois, com sorrisos enormes e Momo se perguntou se sua vida se acabaria ali quando os dentes pontudos reluziram.

"Ela parece tão deliciosa,irmão! Vamos comê-la!"

Engoliu em seco. Precisava derrotá-los... mas seu corpo parecia não lhe obedecer. Não com toda aquela angústia.

"Não, seu idiota. Sei de alguém que a compraria e nos deixaria ricos por semanas. Poderiamos capturar todos os tipos de humanos que quiséssemos."

Os outros dois ogros menores assentiram e sem nenhum cuidado voltaram a caminhar pela floresta, balançando Momo como se fosse apenas uma boneca de pano sem vida.

Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo a viagem durou. Seu corpo estava anestesiado depois de todo aquele mal estar que o ambiente estava lhe proporcionando. Depois de um tempo sentiu sua consicência fugir e tudo ficou negro.

Só acordou quando sentiu uma presença diferente, mais intensa e negra. Parecia quere consumir todo o seu ser. Àquela altura, se viu deitada em uma pequena cama de palha seca, em uma grande sala com paredes acinzentadas, repletas de manchas negras. Se não fosse pelo estilo da decoração poderia jurar que estava na casa de algum humano.

Tentou se levantar, mas a do ainda não permitia. e repente, foi acometida por uma tosse terrível e soltou um gemido desesperado quando sangue escorreu de sua boca. Estava morrendo e sabia que a culpa era daquele lugar.

"Se eu fosse você ficaria quieta."

Um homem de cabelos brancos aproximou-se da deusa. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus sorriso não mudava, lhe dava arrepios. Ele trajava algo semelhante a um kimono de mangas longas branco com calças pretas. Segurou uma cadeira até ficar em frente à Momo e sentou-se, estralando todos os dedos de uma só vez.

"Quando seres como você, pequena Deusa, visitam o nosso lar sem nenhuma preparação, o miasma contido no ar te mata em questão de horas."

"Mi...asma...?" - A voz da Hinamori estava fraca e sua garganta queimava.

"Sim. Não sabia que no inferno o ar é infestado de miasma? É a mais pura essência dos demônios." - O homem abriu um pouco os olhos e observou o pânico crescendo na jovem. Lambeu os lábios discretamente. - "A propósito, não nos apresentamos. Sou o colecionador de iguarias Ichimaru Gin. Sou um Lorde Demônio, mas esse título não faz muita diferença. E seu nome pequena, qual é?"

Momo respirou o mais profundamente que conseguia. Não seria capaz de purificar o ar ao seu redor para sobreviver. "O que... você... vai fazer comigo?" Tossiu mais sangue.

"Ara, que menina mais mal educada! E eu sou o demônio por aqui..." - Ichimaru aumentou seu sorriso. Espreguiçou-se como se fosse uma criança e se levantou, andando lentamente pelo cômodo. - "Tenho muito trabalho a fazer ainda. Aproveite a hospitalidade da casa enquanto conseguir, logo servirei meu jantar."

Gin observava a menina cada vez mais pálida. Sim, essa noite teria um ótimo jantar...

**

* * *

**

"Renji"... - Ichigo cerrou os punhos, sério." - Você quer dizer que o Toushirou é culpado por tudo isso e você não fez nada pra impedir?"

"Impedir, eu? Tá louco? Com o poder que ele tem, seria capaz de me pulverizar em minutos!"

"Mesmo assim! Você deveria ter tentado alguma coisa!" - Ichigo passou as mãos pelos fios laranjas, frustrado. Pegou o shinigami pela gola da roupa e segiu na direção da Kuchiki. - "Vamos falar com a Rukia, ela deve pensar em algo."

"O que? ICHIGO, CALMA AÍ!"

Assim que os ruivos se aproximaram, Rukia arregalou os olhos e saltou para longe, assustada. Observou Renji silenciosamente, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

"Renji, você é um shinigami..."

O Abarai apenas assentiu, sendo solto pelo Kurosaki. Deu um chute na canela do mesmo e se afastou um pouco, observando todas as pessoas que Rukia estava curando. Ficava aliviado em não precisar carregar a alma daquelas pessoas.

"Desculpe não poder dizer, o escritório dos shinigamis está uma bagunça desde que o Senhor D. desapareceu."

"Vocês ainda não arrumaram um líder?" - Rukia perguntou friamente, se aproximando aos poucos dos dois garotos.

"Não é fácil encontrar alguém como ele, sabia? É ele que vai decidir quem vive ou morre! Chega ater uma responsabilidade sobre a humanidade semelhante a de Kami."

"Sim, eu sei, me desculpe. Nunca fiquei tão perto de alguém como você antes, estou me acostumando. E estou preocupada com Momo-sama..." - Rukia limpou o suor que escorria pela testa e voltou a armar a barreira. Renji tomou cuidado para ficar de fora.

"Nós que emanamos a aura da morte não somos fáceis de nos aproximarmos de seres tão puros. Não me surpreendo."

Nesse instante, uma grande bola de energia explodiu, assustando o trio. Byakuya estava exausto, mas conseguia lidar com os pouquíssimos demônios que restavam. Os que não foram pegos pela bola de energia tentavam fugir desesperadamente. A Kuchiki mais nova observou o céu preocupada e desfez sua barreira novamente, fechando as mãos de uma maneira diferente.

"Eu vou encontrar o causador de tudo isso."

Renji arregalou os olhos.

"Não faça isso..." - Ao ver a aura da Kuchiki brilhar, soltou um palavrão e segurou sua foice com força, que se transformou em uma grande espada formada por vários dentes. - "Ichigo, fique atras de mim."

"Por quê?"

"Você quer morrer?"

Rukia não ouvia os dois discutindo, apenas se concentrava nos seres de energia maligna que encontrava. Procurava aquele com maior energia... Aumentava sua aura para melhorar sua concentração, não era profissional naquele tipo de rastreamento. Sentia seus musculos tensos e o suor aumentava.

"A...chei..." - E era muito mais poderoso do que imaginava. Rukia se sentiu ser jogada para trás e chocou-se contra um carro semi-destruído.

Parado no lugar onde antes a Kuchiki estava, Hitsugaya observava tudo irritado.

"O que foi Kuchiki, por que me chamou?"

A anja arregalou os olhos diante do adolescente parado à sua frente. Levantou-se lentamente, absorvendo a informação. Um ser perigoso como aquele tão próximo de Hinamori! Não acreditava que permitira tal coisa.

"É você quem está causando tudo isso?"

"Sim, isso mesmo. Mas o que você quer?"

Hitsugaya parecia perder mais a paciência a cada segundo. Renji e Ichigo observavam cautelosos, para o demônio estar nervoso daquele jeito, não era coisa boa. Talvez estivesse bravo por ter sido detido e quisesse se vingar dos presentes. Sabiam que Rukia seria atacada antes que pensassem em correr até a mesma.

"Preciso detê-lo! Você não pode perturbar a paz dos humanos assim!"

"Tch, acha que eu me importo? Muitos deles nos chamam todos os dias, pedindo para que até mesmo o mundo acabe!" - Rukia tapou os ouvidos, não conseguia escutar aquele tipo de coisa. - "Desista, você não vai conseguir me derrotar. Estou ocupado no momento!"

No momento seguinte, Ichigo se jogava contra a Kuchiki e a salvava de ser atravessada por uma grande estaca de gelo. O Toushirou continuava com a mesma posição de antes, mas era claro que era o autor do ataque. Uma névoa gelada flutuava entorno do mesmo. Rukia segurava os braços do Kurosaki com força, surpresa, as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

"Não me perturbe mais." - Dito isso, Hitsugaya desapareceu, deixando apenas alguns vestígios de neve para trás.

"Rukia, o que foi?"

"Ichigo... demônios não possuem poder de gelo."

Ele voltou-se para a anja, assustado.

"Mas ele é um demônio, não é?"

Rukia assentiu com a cabeça.

"Demônios só conseguem controlar a água quando..." - Os olhos da Kuchiki estavam lutando para não liberar as lágrimas. - "...devoram um ser celestial."

**Continua.

* * *

**

**Oláááá!** Nossa, há quanto tempo. Bom, estou finalmente de férias, mas não sei se consegui passar no vestibular, mimimi. Então vou baixar muito dorama, ver muito anime e escrever muita fic pra esquecer disso.

Nesse capítulo percebemos onde Hinamori está e um mistério novo circula entorno do Hitsugaya... o que será? Bom, espero atualizar logo. Boa parte desse capítulo eu consegui escrever no final de 2010... aliás, espero que 2011 seja um ano ótimo pra todo mundo! Com muito HitsuHina, claro.

**Agradecimentos: Nara Yasmin, Greicy Kelly, Uchiha Ery, Juliana e Laari. muito obrigada pelas reviews! E muitas desculpas pela demora...**

Enfim, é isso, vamos torcer pra essa época de vestibular não se repetir esse ano e eu poder atualizar 8D

Kissus!


	7. Invasores

**Opostos**

Bleach pertence ao Kubo Tite, estou pegando os personagens dele emprestado e fazendo uma bagunça apenas.

**Capítulo 07 - Invasores**

"Matsumoto! Matsumoto, apareça!"

Hitsugaya estava impaciente, seus olhos estavam amarelos e seu cabelo parecia mais arrepiado do que nunca, mas os dentes potiagudos e os chifres ainda não apareciam. Estava tentando se conter. Logo a ruiva apareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, esta estranhamente acinzentada, como se fossem pequenos pedaços de rocha atraídos por um imã.

"Qual o problema?"

"Eu vou voltar ao inferno. Quero que você espalhe a Haineko por lá e assim que encontrar a Hinamori me avise."

"Você tem certeza que quer interferir nisso? Pode começar uma guerra!"

"Se descobrirem o que eu já fiz, a guerra vai acontecer de qualquer jeito."

Matsumoto franziu o cenho ao ver o Toushiro desaparecer. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentou-se largadamente no pequeno sofá do cômodo, tirando uma garrafa de sakê de trás do mesmo e bebendo um demorado gole. Como aquela bebida a acalmava... Esperava que o culpado do sequestro da Deusa não fosse quem suspeitava ser.

"_Ele só destruiria a si próprio fazendo esse tipo de coisa._"

Respirando fundo, a ruiva bebeu mais um pouco do sakê e concentrou-se, liberando todo o seu poder e começando a busca pela Deusa.

**

* * *

**

Shinji e Hiyori estavam parados na frente dos portões que adentravam no inferno. Podia-se ver um grande letreiro que piscava em vermelho a palavra em todas as línguas que os humanos conheciam e já haviam se esquecido. Não havia como confundir o lugar.

"Deveríamos ter nos transportado para depois do portão!" - A loira resmungou, batendo o calcanhar no chão freneticamente, nervosa.

"Nós nunca viemos aqui, como eu ia saber onde parar?"

"Tsc! De qualquer forma, temos que nos preparar... Se nós morrermos ao respirar o ar dali, Momo-sama nunca poderá ser salva."

O Hirako concordou. Não era uma tarefa fácil e precisavam ser rápidos. Não sabia a quanto tempo Hinamori estava presa ali, esperava que ela ainda estivesse consciente e bem. Deu um passo na direção do portão mas parou ao sentir uma presença bem perto de si. Os dois arcanjos ficaram parados, esperando quem fosse aparecer. Não havia vento, não havia barulho algum. Era estranho.

De repente, Shinji se abaixou rapidamente e pulou para trás em seguida, vendo o local onde estava ser despedaçado por alguma força invisível.

"ALI!" - Hiyori gritou, desembainhando uma grande espada e atacando o que parecia ser o nada, mas que fora atingido.

Logo ambos puderam ver o inimigo. Sangue escorria de seu braço direito, seu corpo era grande e seu rosto era igual ao de uma raposa. Usava um kimono negro com desenhos de fogo e uma amadura vermelha que parecia ser extremamente pesada.

"Vocês não são bem vindos aqui. Saiam!"

"Nós não vamos sair daqui até encontrarmos a pessoa que procuramos!" - Hiyori rebateu.

"Sou Komamura Sajin, guardião dos portões do inferno! Somente aqueles que pertencem a este lugar podem ultrapassar os portões!"

O Hirako segurou sua espada. Sabia que teriam que lutar contra muitos seres, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Em um impulso, saltou na direção do guardião, sua espada brilhando em um belo tom dourado. Faria o máximo para derrotá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Komamura logo percebeu as intenções do anjo e se colocou em posição de defesa, uma aura negra crescendo ao seu redor. Quando as espadas se chocaram, uma grande onda de energia explodiu, ecoando por todos os lados. Hiyori, percebendo o feito, já se preparava para possíveis novas aparições inimigas.

"Você está gastando tanta energia que morrerá em questão de segundos sem que eu faça nada, anjo estúpido." - Komamura debochou, vendo uma veia saltar na testa de Shinji.

"Não me subestime!"

As espadas se chocavam em uma velocidade alucinante. Qualquer pequeno erro resultaria em um ferimento fatal, ambos sabiam bem. Shinji aumentou a pressão em seus golpes e quando o guardião quase se desequilibrou aproveitou para chutá-lo no joelho, derrubando-o. A chance perfeita. Quando foiinvestir em mais um golpe que torcia para ser o último, Komamura desapareceu.

"Sabemos que ainda está por perto!" - O arcanjo rebateu.

Como em resposta Hiyori foi jogada para o lado, chocando-se contra uma árvore velha e seca. A loira se levantou, soltou um palavrão impróprio e avançou contra o nada, arrancando faiscas de onde sua espada atacava. Mesmo sem poder ver, ela sabia onde o inimigo estava.

"Não adianta se acovardar e ficar invisível, consigo sentir seu cheiro podre de longe!"

"Já que é assim," - Komamura respondeu, tornando a ficar visível. - "Vou atacar com tudo que tenho e acabar com isso rápido."

O guardião parou de atacar e se afastou, segurando sua espada acima da cabeça e fazendo sua aura aumentar cada vez mais. Logo a mesma foi tomando forma e dando lugar a um imenso guerreiro vestido em armadura semelhante a que os samurais usavam e que repetia os gestos de Komamura.

"Tsc." - Shinji passou a mão livre por uma das têmporas. - "Hiyori, vamos atacar ao mesmo tempo e acabar com isso logo."

**

* * *

**

Momo abriu os olhos. Parecia que estava hibernando em um local abafado há milênios. Seus músculos estavam doloridos demais para pensar em se mover. Mas precisava sair dali, avisar alguém de que corria perigo.

"_Mas assim eu só daria meu pai a certeza de que não estou pronta... Preciso sair daqui sozinha!"_

Respirando fundo e mordendo um pedaço da própria roupa para evitar qualquer grito, Hinamori se levantou e andou o mais rápido que pôde, imaginando em que lugar exatamente estaria a saída. Avistou uma pequena passagem coberta por fios vermelhos e a atravessou, chegando em uma sala escura, cheia de plantas de grande porte, muitas delas com dentes pontiagudos. No centro, havia uma grande cama oval com lençóis vermelhos.

Momo engoliu em seco. Imaginava se aquelas plantas se moveriam e a engoliriam inteira de uma só vez como nos filmes e desenhos humanos. Foi pé ante pé, com medo de produzir o menor ruído. Depois de se movimentar tanto, estava começando a acostumar com a dor incômoda. Até sentir uma mão em seu ombro e soltar um grito assustado.

"Pensei que você estivesse mais fraca! Mas pelo jeito ainda tinha muita energia sobrando, hein!"

A Deusa não precisou virar-se, Ichimaru andou até a sua frente, segurando um longo cachimbo e daquela vez usando roupas em estilo oriental completamente brancas, o que o deixava com um ar mais fantasmagórico. Fumou por alguns instantes e soprou a fumaça no rosto da mesma, que sentiu uma enorme ânsia de vômito e caiu no chão, vomitando na terra.

A estranha substância não parava de sair de sua boca. Era sangue misturado com algo negro, que deduzia ser miasma. A terra parecia absorver com gosto tudo que saía de sua boca e logo percebeu que as plantas próximas cresciam cada vez mais. Tudo ali, parecia se alimentar do seu ser.

O sorriso do Gin aumentou ao observar a cena. Gostava muito daquelas plantas. Mas logo abriu os olhos quando viu uma pequena neblina acinzentada entrar sorrateiramente pela janela, chegando até seus pés. Seu sorriso diminuiu, sabia o que era aquilo, _quem_ controlava. A neblina passou por seus pés e logo chegou até Momo, a envolvendo, como se a protegesse.

"Estou esperando, venha." - Falou em um tom sério, enquanto Momo perdia novamente os sentidos.

**

* * *

**

Shinji e Hiyori suavam e respiravam rápido. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava. Apesar do novo inimigo se enorme não era lento e podia alcançá-los antes que pensassem em chegar perto do guardião. Precisavam encontrar um meio de derrotá-lo.

Ambos estavam com as asas abertas e voaram quando a espada veio na direção de ambos outra vez. Não sabiam a quanto tempo estavam naquele pega-pega sem fim. Shinji era o que voava mais alto, sua espada empunhada firmemente. Observou Hiyori xingar novamente - não sabia quantas vezes por dia ela o fazia - e atacar velozmente, por pouco acertando um ponto vulnerável do gigante. Foi então que algo fez 'click' na cabeça do arcanjo e seus olhos brilharam diante de uma nova idéia.

"_HIYORI!"_ - Gritou mentamente, vendo a anjo colocar ambas as mãos na cabeça e se encolher em pleno ataque. - "_CUIDADO! Desvie sua tonta!"_

_"VOCÊ ACHA QUE ISSO FOI POR CULPA DE QUEM?"_

_"Certo, foi minha, mas ouça, tive uma idéia. Continue atacando assim, deixe-o ocupado. Na melhor oportunidade lançe uma flecha purificadora. Vou me concentrar e mandar uma chuva de flechas."_

_"Hn, okay. É bom funcionar, seu oxigenado."_

Ignorando qualquer reclamação posterior sobre o apelido dado, Hiyori avançou novamente, tentando atacar em vários pontos e fingindo querer se aproximar cada vez mais do Komamura. Concentrou-se e materializou uma cópia de si mesma, não era idêntica, mas sabia atacar muito bem. O gigante estava com ambas as mãos ocupadas e movia-se freneticamente.

Quando voou sobre o braço livre da espada, a duplicata foi presa por ambas as mãos do gigante. Vendo sua chance, Hiyori projetou rapidamente um arco e disparou uma flecha no peito do gigante, atingindo-o. Sua cópia desintegrou-se e o mesmo tremeu, em seu peito um grande buraco vazia fora aberto.

"SEJA O QUE FOR FAZER, FAÇA AGORA SHINJI!" - Hiyori gritou, disparando outra flecha.

O Hirako abriu os olhos e disparou incontáveis flechas, mirando tanto no gigante quanto no próprio Komamura. Este percebeu tarde demais, senti atingido na perna esquerda e no ombro, próximo ao local do seu coração. O gigante recebeu a maioria, sendo completamente esburacado. Hiyori gritou vitoriosa quando o corpo do guardião caiu inerte no chão.

"Agora podemos passar vamos rápido!"

**

* * *

**

Hinamori abriu novamente os olhos, se sentindo pior do que nunca. Seus braços estavam presos por pesadas correntes e ainda mordia o tecido que usara para não gritar. Cuspiu-o, o gosto em sua boca era horrível. Estava surpresa que ainda conseguisse ficar consciente por tanto tempo, depois de perder tanto sangue. Era muito mais do que qualquer ser normal aguentaria.

"Estamos quase na hora do jantar, _kami_-chan." - Ichimaru surgiu sentado à sua frente, com seu cachimbo fedido ainda em mãos. - "A comida de hoje será muito, mas muito especial... Imagino quais poderes novos vou ganhar!"

"Nenhum!"

O coração da Deusa pareceu parar de vez. Hitsugaya estava parado atrás do Ichimaru, completamente transformado em demônio. Gin aumentou seu sorriso, virando-se para o jovem e cruzando os braços.

"Não sabe que é feio invadir a casa dos outros assim?"

"Fique quieto! Você infringiu uma lei muito maior! Não tente inventar que não viu a marca nela!"

"Pff, aquela marquinha não é de nada."

A temperatura começou a cair cada vez mais. Hinamori batia os dentes. Não sabia se se sentia aliviada ou se seus problemas apenas haviam aumentado. Mas, de qualquer forma, preferia ser devorada pelo Toushirou do que pelo Gin... **(n.a.: não me imitem e pensem besteira nessa parte okay?)**

Hitsugaya avançou contra Ichimaru, prendendo-o contra a parece com violência, porém o Lorde continuou com a mesma expressão. Revidou segurando o braço do jovem e apertando-o ate soltar, para depois chutá-lo no estômago. O Toushirou não sei deixou levar pelo golpe e defendeu-se da maneira que pôde, recebendo o chute de maneira indireta. Aproveitou e socou o ombro do mais velho, provocando rachaduras na parede.

"De que vale à pena se esforçar tanto por uma coisinha como ela? Você já domina a água e o fogo, não precisa de mais nada!"

"CALE A MALDITA BOCA!" - Hitsugaya pulou para trás e lançou rapidamente uma grande estaca de gelo na direção de Ichimaru, que desviou.

Hinamori observava os dois voltando a trocarem socos e chutes em uma velocidade incrível. Mas o que a mais assustava era o que Ichimaru dissera. Hitsugaya dominava o elemento água. Significava que ele havia devorado algum Deus antigamente.

"_Não é isso._" - Algo disse em sua mente. Franziu o cenho. Estava surpresa como as paredes rachavam e começavam até a perder pedaços, menos no canto onde estava. Havia uma barreira. _"Ele é diferente."_

Hitsugaya congelou seu braço esquerdo, surgindo uma espada quando o mesmo se quebrou. Era toda em detalhes verdes e uma corrente com uma foice em formato de meia-lua presa na bainha. Girou-a com a mão livre e atacou o Gin com incrível velocidade, tentando congelá-lo. Uma parte da túnica do mesmo já havia sido atingida.

Não querendo perder, Ichimaru tirou uma pequena faca de sua manga que logo se transformou em uma espada pequena. Girou desviando de um ataque da foice e apontou a arma para Hitsugaya. Sua espada esticou em uma velocidade incrível, assustando o oponente por um segundo.

Logo sentiu um ardido no braço, a foice estava fincada. E então veio a sensação fria, sua mão não se movimentava mais. Não se deixou intimidar, suportaria muito bem aquela situação. Observou Hinamori angustiada observando-os, sabia bem como usá-la. Mirou sua espada na direção da mesma e a ordenou que esticasse, mirando no coração da Deusa.

"HINAMORI!"

Hitsugaya jogou-se na direção da mesma e a espada de Ichimaru perfurou seu ombro. Segurou-a forte e conteve um grunido de dor, sendo jogado até cair encima de Momo.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Aguente firme!"

Hinamori segurou-o como pôde, mas estava fraca e tremendo. Estava com medo. Mas não era de morrer. Não queria que Toushiro morresse, mesmo que no final ele pudesse ser seu assassino. Apertou mais o braço do mesmo e sua visão borrou quando grossas lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Também estava cada vez mais suja com o sangue do mesmo.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Pare de falar meu nome!" - Hitsugaya gruniu alto quando a espada do Ichimaru foi retirada de seu ombro. Sentiu algo molhado em suas costas e virou-se, assustado ao ver Hinamori chorando. - "Por quê? Está com medo? Eu vou te tirar daqui!"

"Não é isso..." - Momo encostou seu rosto no ombro do jovem demônio. - "Não se machuque por mim... Por favor."

Toushiro ficou sem fala. Não sabia como reagir, até sentir a dor em seu ombro aumentar. Ichimaru fincava sua espada no ferimento novamente. O sorriso em seu rosto havia desaparecido.

"Chegou a hora de dizerem adeus. Você é uma existência proibida, seres como você não devem viver."

E tudo que Hitsugaya pôde sentir foi uma nova dor em sua barriga enquanto Hinamori chorava ainda mais.

* * *

**Continua.**

**Y**aaaay! Mais um capítulo terminado! Ele foi escrito enquanto eu me mudava de cidade... tcharam.. passei no vestibular! E enquanto corria pra lá e pra cá e arrumava lugar e coisas para morar, quando não tinha nada pra fazer fiquei escrevendo, enquanto a bateria do note permitiu.

Tenho certeza de que alguém vai reconhecer a cena da luta entre o Hitsugaya e o Ichimaru. Bom, a luta deles sempre foi clássica, teve suas alterações mas foi baseada no mangá. Só não me perguntem o capítulo!

Agradecimentos: **Juliana, Laari W. Black, Nara Yasmin, Greicy Kelly. **Só que só vou responder às reviews mais tarde, certo? xD Meu tempo está mais corrido esses dias.

Kissus!


End file.
